Pillow Talk
by TheRedWizzard
Summary: Hilda is invited to Alola to celebrate its first champion. Sadly, so's her ex-girlfriend Serena, who invited her new girlfriend, Rosa. Upset that Serena's been getting along fine without her, Hilda returns to her room to relieve some stress. Good news: there's a super plush full body pillow. Bad news: Serena catches her in the act. Or is it bad news? Rated M for graphic sex.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New story! And, wow! 9000+ words! Not to mention it's only one of three planned chapters. Better order some take out. Read on, my friends! Enjoy your delicious lesbian sex!

 **EDIT:** So, it's like this... This chapter is actually unfinished. To clarify, it technically is finished, but for some reason, the last quarter of the chapter didn't get posted. And, to make matters worse, the original file pulled a Houdini on me. I've lost everything. I have no choice but to rewrite the missing section from scratch, which could take a while. Oh, well... Read on etc, etc.

 **EDIT 2:** Well, I finally managed to recreate the missing part of the story. It took a while but it was worth it. As always, lesbian sex etc, etc.

 **EDIT 3:** Thanks to the constructive criticism from St Elmo's Fire, I've revised the chapter by improving dialog formatting, replaced Arceus' name with God, properly capitalized the names of pokémon and made Hilda sound a little less shallow.

* * *

My name's Hilda. I'm twenty-three years old, born and raised in Neuvema Town. And when I was fourteen, I became champion of the Unova region.

It sucked.

I mean, getting there was fun. The gym battles, fighting off team plasma and (my favorite part) zekrom allying itself with me was a total blast. But once I beat Alder and took over his position in the Unova league, it was all paperwork, and meetings and defending your title from challengers. You'd think that last one would be fun, but it happens so often that you don't even get a chance to enjoy your position. So, yeah, being champion sucks.

Well…

There's one thing I loved about being champion.

The champion retreats.

Luxurious five-star hotels, indoor pools/jacuzzis, grade A massage treatments, hang gliding, rock climbing, snorkeling, and gourmet restaurants. All. Expenses. Paid. Oh! And room service, can't forget room service. (Mmm, cheeseburger sliders at 3 A.M...) Before I became champion, that kind of life was unimaginable. It wasn't like my folks were burning furniture for warmth or scraping through garbage for food, but money was still tight around the house. Our idea of a splurge was a Movie and Fast Food afterward. What I'm doing right now? A week at Hano Grand Resort in Alola? Hell no.

Unfortunately, nowadays retreats are bittersweet for me now. In addition to being invited only once in awhile due to not being champion anymore, (this year is different since we're celebrating Alola getting a real Pokémon League) they always remind me of my ex-girlfriend.

Serena.

I was sixteen years old when I met her at Hotel Richissime in Kalos. Apparently, that had been a lucky coincidence since Serena was also from Kalos. There had even been a big celebration with pomp and circumstance because she and her friends had stopped some hardcore psycho from committing mass genocide. Meanwhile, I single-handedly saved trainers everywhere from being forced to release their pokémon, and all I got was a heartfelt "thank you" from the figurehead of Team Plasma...

Feh, I'm getting off topic. I'll just give you the short version: I met Serena at Hotel Richissime, we fell in love immediately, went on a bunch of dates, and had the single most amazing sex in my entire life, (repeatedly, my record is five times in a row). Eventually, I convinced her to move to Unova so we wouldn't have to be long distance and had four happy years together. We were incredibly close. I wasn't browsing for engagement rings or anything, but things got pretty serious between us.

Then the breakup happened.

Again, I'll spare you the details. Fighting, yelling, tears, blah, blah, blah. I won't say who the bad guy was (her) or why we broke up (she found someone else). The takeaway from this is that we were an item once, but not anymore. So now, I'm here at Hano Grand Resort, having long since given up on trying to put on a friendly face for the new/first Champion of Alola, and his friends. The reason I gave up?

Serena's here.

And she brought the home wrecker.

 _Rosa_.

I glared daggers from my seat at the bar towards the couple. The tramp from Asperita City had her left arm around Serena's waist, her head nuzzling Serena's neck. Serena giggled and kissed the whore's lips, cupping each other's faces with both hands. After ten seconds, their lips parted, only to reconnect immediately after. Ugh, get a room.

If looks could kill, I'd be charged with a double homicide right now. Serena moved her head and began to kiss the sluts' neck. She gasped and said "Ah! S-Serena, baby, not -oh- not in public…" And giggled softly. Tauros shit; you just love the attention you bitch. I grit my teeth and growled. I was squeezing my drink so hard; it was a miracle that it didn't shatter.

Whoops! Spoke too soon... At least I didn't get drenched in tequila sunrise. The bartender, however, wasn't so lucky. He didn't look thrilled with me. "That's thirty-five dollars for the broken glass, lady!"

I did a double take. " _Thirty-five?!_ " I shouted a little louder than I anticipated. "What, was that cup famous or something?" I knew arguing wasn't a good idea, but I was pissed off and tired and wasn't thinking straight. Let's just say that this wasn't my first Tequila Sunrise of the evening. I might've gotten kicked out if a voice hadn't piped up.

"Wait! I'll pay for the broken glass." Ah, Shauna. One of Serena's friends. The invitations to Alola allowed us to bring up to two guests. Serena brought Shauna and her. I decided to bring both Bianca and Cheren with me; it was only fair. But Cheren didn't want to come; he said he was too busy being a Gym Leader to go on vacation. And Bianca had to help Professor Juniper with field research. And so, I had to come to come to the party alone.

Ugh, how sad is that…

Shauna paid the (unreasonable) thirty-five dollars and even paid for another Tequila Sunrise for me, and a Blue Alola for herself. "So, what's with you?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said, not even looking at her. I have no idea why I lied to her; I was sure she'd see right through me.

I was right, of course. "Hilda, you crushed a Collins glass with your bare hands. No one does that unless they're really upset at-" Suddenly, she noticed Serena and her arm candy. "Oh… Hilda, I-"

I held up my hand. "Whatever you're gonna say, just don't." Rude, I know. But I knew she'd just spew some shitty adage like 'There are other water types in the sea' or something like that. I wasn't in the mood.

Shauna looked hurt but didn't comment on it. "Fine. She said, and I took a sip of my drink. "But I just don't see the point of being angry."

I slowly lowered my glass and turned my head to face her. "Really?" I asked through gritted teeth. You don't get why I'd be pissed after I offered my heart to the only woman I ever loved and she fucking stomped on it?"

"N-no! That's not what I'm saying at all! It's just… well, either Serena and Rosa have found true love, meaning there's nothing you can do, or it's just a temporary fling, meaning all you can do is wait it out. Either way, getting angry is just… a big waste of energy!"

I paused and took another sip of my drink. "It still hurts…"

Shauna put her hand on my shoulder. "I thought so." She glanced back at Serena then back to me. She bit her lip as if she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. After a minute or so, she said "I really, really shouldn't tell you this, but if it makes you feel any better, Serena and I were talking on the plane while Rosa was in the bathroom. Apparently, although Rosa's pretty happy with their relationship, Serena-"

" _Hey heeeeeeey, Alaloo Region_!"

" _Let's do the get… this party started riiiiight!_ "

Oh, sweet zombie Jesus. It's time for everyone's favorite game: What am I willing to put up with right now? The answer: not Leaf and Dawn getting completely shitfaced and making a scene at the single most important party of the year. I swear to God, they have one drink and suddenly they're climbing on top of tables to- _Aaaaand_ they're stripping. That… sigh, that's just fine.

"Well, Shauna, much as I love to watch two cute girls get naked, I think now's a good time to call it a night." I downed the rest of my drink and sighed. "Give my regards to Sun, or Hau, or whoever the Alola Region Champion is, I really don't care. See ya tomorrow."

I went to the elevator and got inside. I pressed the button for my room on the sixth floor. Soon, the doors open and I made my way to room 649. I unlocked the door, not even bothering to close it once inside. I kicked off my boots, flopped face first on the bed, and sighed into the pillow.

I honestly felt like crying right now. Of course, I didn't. I stopped feeling sadness a while ago; Now, it's nothing but seething hostility. Granted, that's a not much of a step up, but it's something. I guess.

After a few minutes of lying down, I made my way to the bathroom for a glass of water. On my way out, I saw a full body mirror and stood there, studying my reflection. I ran my hands down my body and over my C-Cup breasts. My clothes were almost the same as always: a pink and white baseball cap with a Pokéball logo, a black sleeveless jacket, a white tank top, and blue ripped jean shorts. My black hiking boots were still by the bed, leaving me in my black crew socks.

I was attractive. Anyone with an eye for women would agree. With enough time, I could find someone else. The problem was that didn't want anyone else; I wanted Serena…

Bah. I need some stress relief, ASAP. I climbed back into bed face down again, and my midsection landed on a stray body pillow. I shivered a little and pressed my hips against the pillow again. I sighed and arched my back slightly as I gave one more thrust and-

I immediately got up and closed the door. I took off my hat and jacket, unzipped my shorts and pulled them down to my ankles, leaving me in my white tank top, pink low rise bikini panties and black crew socks. I marched back to bed and positioned the pillow between my legs.

At the first thrust, I moaned as I slid my shielded opening back and forth against the soft material. I arched my back and bit my lip as I felt the stress from today melt away. My movements became faster, and I pressed against the pillow more firmly than the last two minutes. I moved my left hand and cupped my breasts, squeezing it softly. I kissed and licked the pillow, moaning Serena's name as I dry humped it, wishing so badly that it was her.

In my mind's eye, I had Serena pinned down by her wrists as I ground against her slim frame. Her legs were wrapped around my waist as she moaned loudly, bucking her hips upwards to meet my thrusts. I kissed her lips neck and breasts as she moaned out my name, begging for my touch. She was panting heavily; her eyes were half open, her tongue lolled out of her grinning mouth, everything about her screamed 'fuck me.'

"So, this is where you disappeared off to, hm?"

I shrieked and scrambled onto my back, face to face with the person I was fantasizing about seconds ago.

Serena was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and looking smug. She was wearing her favorite outfit: a black high waisted dress with a bright red skirt, black thigh high socks, and black high tops. Her pinkish-red felt hat was hanging on top a hat rack, and her purse sat on top of a desk. Her honey-blonde hair, usually tied up at the end, flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back. I don't think I've ever been more mortified in my life: my ex-girlfriend just caught me masturbating, and knowing my luck, she probably heard me calling her name. When I found my voice, I was talking like I had a Castellia minute to spare.

"Serena! I wasn't- I didn't- it's not I- _howdidyougetinhere?!_ "

Serena chuckled. "I just opened the door. They hardly make any noise _má chérie_."

Oh, right. You're supposed to lock the door after you close it.

I wonder if this (or any) hotel has ever gotten complaints about their doors not being squeaky enough. Also, not immediately going back to the pillow after hearing that luscious Kalos accent of hers was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. The only thing that came close was trying to fight back the tears in my eyes from the embarrassment.

"Serena, I… I…"

Serena closed the door behind her, locking it.

"S-Serena?"

Wordlessly, she began to strip.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as her dress and shoes abandoned her body, leaving her in her socks, a black lace bra and matching black lace panties. She sauntered over to the foot of the bed and started crawling towards me. Before I even had a chance to react, she had placed her hands on either side of my head and hovered over me like a mandibuzz. I opened my mouth to say something...

…But at that moment, Serena dove in and pressed her lips against mine and put her tongue in my mouth.

I gasped in her mouth as she assaulted my tongue with her own. I began to relax as my hands grasped her face as I kissed her back. I wrapped my legs around her waist and moaned softly, my hands moving down to her chest. I gave her breasts a gentle squeeze and arched my back as she moaned in response. Her hands had a similar idea as they lifted up my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. She caressed and massaged my breasts through my pink cotton bra.

Without warning, Serena broke the kiss and began to crawl backward, kissing and licking my body on the way down. She let her tongue trail across my cheek and neck before she buried her face in the valley of my chest. She gave a soft nuzzle and kissed my tits through the bra, making my moans louder than before. She moved to my stomach next, kissing and licking me, letting her tongue dip into my belly button a few times. Her mouth moved passed my hips, taking the waistband of my panties between her teeth before making it snap against me. I arched my back and laced my fingers through her silky hair. Below me, Serena smirked, and her tongue dragged across my tight cotton panties.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. Even through my panties, it felt so good. I was just about force Serena's head back down-

-When she got up from the bed and sat in a nearby chair, leaving me high and dry.

What?

 ** _Fucking what?!_**

"What the hell, Serena?! You can't just leave me like this!"

Serena laughed. I'd have smiled if she wasn't blue-balling me. "Sorry, _ma petite Feunnic_. If you want me to continue, you'd better show me how much you want me."

"Oh. Y'mean like dragging you back to bed by your hair, ripping your panties off, and fucking you in the ass with a strapon to within an inch of your life?" I asked dryly

"Tempting, but I was thinking more along the lines of going back to humping that pillow again. You were calling it by my name, weren't you?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to control my breathing. Of course she heard me doing that. Why would anything go right today? I was about to go with my plan: drag, rip, fuck, when she said-

"Also, I never got to tell you this when we were together, but me watching as you touch yourself sounds _tres_ hot."

I did a double take. "Really?" I asked. "I dunno..."

"Perhaps I could sweeten the deal for you. You would be giving me quite a show if you agree. It would only be fair If I gave you one, too."

Serena's fingers rubbed against her panties.

My mouth hung agape as I saw Serena arch her back and moan as she rubbed herself through her panties. Her fingers danced, teasing herself as she panted like a bitch in heat. Her fingers on her right hand rubbed in a circle against the damp spot on her underwear as her left hand massaged her breasts. After two minutes of this, her fingers slipped underneath the lace fabric and into her wet opening.

"Ah! Hiiildaaa!"

Well, that's all the motivation I need to do it. Once again I straddled the pillow and ground my hips against it, moaning softly. I rocked my body back and forth, wanting to feel release from that sensation building in my abdomen. I spread my legs a little further to maximize the feeling in in my hips, wishing that Serena would get up and service me like she was earlier.

" _Serenaaaa_!" I moaned loudly. "I need you!"

"Oh, yeah?" she asked coyly. "How badly?"

" _Pleeeease_ , Serena." I wined. "Don't make me beg."

She smirked at me. "And what if I want you to beg for it?"

"Serena!"

"Well?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from talking, which worked for about five seconds. "Please, take me! I need you, Serena! Touch me! Screw me! Fuck me! Make me your's!"

She looked at me and smirked. "If you insist."

She got up and lifted me into an upright position, so I was grinding the back end of the pillow. She then straddled the other end of the pillow, humping it softly. Serena grabbed me by my face and kissed my lips again passionately. I retaliated by cupping her face and kissing back, putting my tongue in her mouth. We both moaned into the kiss as we ground our hips against that firm, thick, body pillow.

Mmm, I almost forgot how good Serena's kisses were…

My hands left her face and ran down her body, massaging her shoulders before rubbing her breasts. They ran down the sides of her stomach hips and legs, and I playfully tugged back on the cuff of her sock, letting snap against her leg. She gave a surprised ' _mmff_!' and sucked on my tongue. My hands moved back up, and I groped her rear softly. Her lustful moaning was like music to my ears as I continued to grab her, and became even more lustful when I slipped my hands into her lace panties, massaging her bare ass.

Serena broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between our lips as she threw her head back and moaned. I moved in and kissed her neck softly as I felt her body writhe against the pillow. My hands moved in circular motions, stopping only for a few seconds to squeeze her plush ass firmly. I felt Serena's hands slide down my back softly dragging her nails against my skin. Her fingertips grabbed the waistband of my panties, she whispered "Turnabout is fair play." and pulled my underwear up.

I gave an embarrassing yelp as I felt my panties tighten against my clit. Serena looked into my eyes and smirked, fully aware that I was enjoying this. "Oh? I should have known. You were always into such. Lewd. Things." She punctuated each word with a tug on my panties, making me moan each time. Oh, God... Between the pillow and the wedgie, I wasn't about to last for much longer. I need something to level the playing field. Hmm...

Without warning, I removed my hands from her panties and grabbed her tits, tugging her nipples through her bra. Serena threw her head back and practically screamed in ecstasy. Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her skull, and she humped the pillow faster. "Oh, yeah," I whispered to her. "I've got you right where I want you. Heh, heh, heh." I chuckled softly. "Y'know, I always remembered you as the dominant one, but I guess I just remembered wrong. Heh, heh, heh. You're such a slut, Serena. All I have to do is touch you like this, and you become putty in my haaa _AAHH_!"

Before I knew it, Serena stopped wedging me, and her index fingers and thumbs were pinching and pulling on my nipples through my bra.

"How was it that you put it, _mon amour_?" asked Serena. " All I have to do is touch you like this, and you become putty in my hands?" Well, I couldn't agree more. Like I said, turnabout is fair play."

I had a good comeback, but my brain was pretty much fried at this point. All I could think about was amazing it felt to touch Serena again. How good it felt to have my tits fondled by her. How intense the pressure in my groin was becoming. There was no way I'd last for much longer.

"Serena! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!

"Do it, baby. Cum all over that fucking pillow. Cum on it like you're fucking me in the ass, making me your bitch, leaving me begging for more!"

Oh, sweet fucking Jesus! I forgot how hot she was when talked dirty. How quickly she could make anyone cum with that husky bedroom voice of hers. She always tries to be this classy lady, but get her hot enough and the things that come out of her mouth never fail to make… me… _CUUUUUM!_

My whole body writhed as I soaked my panties and the pillow with my jizz. It was one of the most satisfying orgasms I've had in my life. And judging from the screams of pleasure coming from Serena, I'd say she felt the same way. I panted as we put our hands on each other's shoulders to keep ourselves from collapsing. I suddenly remembered that after a mindblowing orgasm, the slightest touch could set off a series of 'mini-quakes' and I abused that knowledge mercilessly. I tilted my head and peppered her neck with kisses, earning the sweet sounds of Serena cooing in delight.

Serena caressed my face and tilted my head upwards for eye contact. "Hilda," she smiled sweetly. "I want to try something." She kissed me and got up from the bed. "Lay on the pillow" she whispered, and I obeyed. Once I lay down, she climbed on top of me and straddled my ass, wiggling her hips slightly. She then lowered herself down to me as if we were spooning, burying her face in my neck. "Keep thrusting that pillow," she whispered into my ear.

I did as she said and soon found out what Serena had been planning; as I continued to hump the pillow, her hips ground against my ass. She moaned loudly as she dry fucked my pink panties, placing her hands on either side of my head and gripped the sheets for some leverage. It was a little awkward at first, but soon we were able to find a steady rhythm and delve deeper into the intense feeling. My breathing became faster and more high pitched as I felt her lace panties rub me from behind.

"Ah! Serena! Oh, God, don't stop! Keep doing that!"

"Of course, sweetness. I- hmm… I wouldn't dream-ah! Of s-stopping something so-ohhh... Something so wonderful. Oh, God. Oh, your ass is so plush… It feels so good. _I can't stop thrusting my hips!_ "

Our stereophonic moaning got even louder as beads of sweat began to trickle down our foreheads. I placed my hands on top of hers and gave them a loving squeeze. She moved her head and began to kiss, suck, and bite my neck as if nothing would make her happy unless she gave me a hickey. I gave a schoolgirl-like squeal as she continued to assault my neck, lifting my ass upwards to press them more firmly against her hips.

Without warning, she freed her hands from my grip and began to fondle my tits, kneading and squeezing them through my bra. My legs twitched uncontrollably from the intense pleasure. Serena put a stop to that by wrapping her stocking clad legs around my own, locking our ankles together. I tried to call out Serena's name, but at that moment, her hands slipped into my bra from the sides, making her name come out as random gibberish. I reached out and grabbed the bars at the headboard, fucking the pillow even harder than before, with Serena giving the same treatment to my ass.

Eventually, she removed her hands from my bare breasts and knelt upright while continuing to grind me in some variation of the cowgirl position. She placed her hands on my hips for leverage. "Serena!" I practically screamed. "I'm so close! Make me cum, make me cum so fucking- AAHHH, SERENA!"

At that moment, Serena found something better to grab for leverage. One hand grabbed my ponytail, the other grabbed the clasp of my bra, and began to pull back on both. I gripped the bars even harder and thrust even faster than before. I was gonna finish any moment now, and judging by Serena's loud moaning, so was she.

Then, she started talking dirty again.

"You gonna cum again, _beau_? You gonna soak your panties in your jizz again? Ooh, yeah. I bet you are. You never could resist me, you fucking little slut. I was always able to make you beg for it. All I ever had to do was whip out my strap on and fuck your tight pussy so hard, and in seconds I would have you screaming for more! Fucking shit! I want to fuck you in the ass so fucking much. I never got to do that when we were together. I want to peg you so hard that your ass will be numb for a Goddamn year. And when I'm done fucking you, I'm just going to plunge it back into your ass and fuck you again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and… ah, ha, ha, **_HAAAA!_** "

Serena came all over the ass of my panties and pulled my hair and bra even harder. I had no idea how hot it would be to hear someone get off on their own dirty talk. Seconds later, my own orgasm hit me like a Focus Punch, making me cum on the pillow for the second time that night. As we basked in the afterglow of our second orgasms, Serena let go of my bra and hair and lay down on my back. She wrapped her arms underneath my chest, holding me close to her. She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck and sighed contently.

We lay there, motionless for a few minutes, enjoying each other's closeness. I rolled onto my back and kissed her lips, wrapping my arms around her slim waist. Serena cooed softly and kissed me back while gyrating her hips slowly and wrapping her arms around my neck. Eventually, she broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

I had no idea just how much I missed those blue eyes.

"You think you can go a few more rounds?" she asked.

I smirked at her. "You're talkin' to the girl who once made you cum five times in a row."

"Oh? Are you perhaps hoping to match that record?"

"I know I can do it. Besides, We already have two times already under our belts. Only three to go."

I pulled Serena into another passionate kiss. Our tongues writhed in each other's mouth as we moaned softly. I gripped her hair, and she cupped my face, deepening the kiss. My hands traveled to her shoulders, rubbing them softly before moving lower down her back, past her hips, and settling comfortably on her rear. She moaned louder as I began to grope her smooth ass.

"Y'know," I said, breaking the kiss and using my best bedroom voice. "It doesn't seem very fair, you getting to pleasure yourself all over my ass. I should be able to do the same to you. After all, you're the one who said that turnabout is fair play not once, but twice."

"Mmm, sounds like fun. All right, let's do it." Serena got up and stretched her arms out to loosen up. I got up to do the same when I noticed the full body mirror again. It was tall and wide enough for two people to use it at the same time. It had wheels attached to it so someone could move it wherever they wanted.

An evil smile found its way to my face.

"Serena, sweetie. Could you straddle the pillow so that you face the foot of the bed?"

"Hmm? What exactly are you planning, _mon amour?_ "

I said nothing. Instead, I moved the mirror to the foot of the bed. Serena's eyes gleamed as she realized what I was planning and she shuddered with anticipation. She climbed on top of the pillow and lay face to face with her reflection. I smirked and got behind her, ready grind her ass and slather her lace panties with my warm gush.

Mmm, her ass is so hot. It's the perfect blend of fat and muscle. She had to work out vigorously to keep it that way, and I could tell she hadn't missed a single day. Of course, the rest of her body was amazing too: her breasts were a healthy Double D, and her naturally curvy figure was the envy of almost every model in the world. But right now, I had to focus on her ass. I grabbed her ass, making her arch her back and moan. I tried to resist the temptation for as long as I could, unfortunately, 'as long as I could' was about 17 seconds. I dove down and motorboated her ass through her panties.

"Ohh! Hillldaaa…"

Oh yeah. Serena loves it when I eat her ass. Before I was adamant about a 'no analingus' rule, I placed early on when our relationship first turned sexual. When I finally indulged her, I couldn't get enough. I would be so into it, you'd need the jaws of life to get me out. And right now was no exception. My tongue brushed against the fabric of her underwear, causing her to writhe against the pillow. I grabbed her ass with both hands and pressed my face harder against her shielded asshole.

I raised my left hand up and brought it back down to her ass cheek hard. The sound of my hand smacking her tight little ass was second only to hearing Serena yelp in both pain and pleasure. My right hand did the same as my left, squeezing it before slapping it, then squeezing it again. I licked her ass furiously and moaned into it. I gave a soft tug on her panties with my teeth, letting them slip from my grip and snap against her ass. My right hand moved from her ass and into my panties, and I began to finger fuck my wet pussy.

After about a minute of this, I took my hand out of my underwear and grabbed her leg. I did the same with her other leg and stopped rimming her. As soon as my mouth left her ass, I flipped her onto her back and licked her right foot, sucking her second, third, and fourth toes through the sock. We both moaned as I sucked, licked and kissed her stocking-clad feet.

Serena arched her back as I moved my mouth up slowly. She ran her fingers through my hair as my lips reached her inner thighs. I shifted focus towards her sexy black lace hipster panties. I lowered my head and inhaled the familiar scent of Serena's snatch. I pressed my lips firmly against the wet spot on her underwear and smirked as I heard Serena gasp in pleasure.

"H-Hilda, darling. Mmm. Perhaps we should save that for… our little game?"

I looked up at her and smirked. I knew exactly what kind of 'game' she was talking about. "Is that going to be round four?"

"Oh, most definitely. Besides, you seem to be getting sidetracked."

"Hey, it's not my fault your ass is to die for."

"Ah, yes. How dare I be gorgeous."

I smirked and flipped her back onto her stomach. I straddled her panty clad ass and immediately began thrusting my hips against her butt. I threw my head back and moaned as my hips ground against the lace fabric. Mmm, I think the lace might be the best part. I panted and looked forward, coming face to face our reflections.

In the mirror, I could see Serena's face alight with pleasure. I moaned and pressed against her ass faster and more firmly. I placed my hands on her hips and continued going to town on her panties. Serena opened her eyes and caught our reflection.

"Ohh, _ma chérie_. Watching you grind yourself against my ass looks sooo hot!" She reached around back and grabbed my ass, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Aw, yeah," I moaned. "Grab it, girl. Grab my ass!" I reached out and grabbed her breasts, slipping my hands into her bra. We both panted and moaned as we groped each other roughly. I looked back at the reflection and studied Serena's face. Her eyes focused on the Serena in the mirror as she called out my name and grabbed my ass. Her lips were fixed into a giant smile as she humped the pillow underneath her. I continued to massage her tits and grind her ass as my eyes closed and I licked and sucked on her neck.

I moved my hands out from her bra and grabbed her wrists, pulling them back for leverage. Serena's tongue lolled out from her mouth as she moaned my name. I looked back in the mirror and studied myself again. My hips swayed like a top-notch stripper over her panty-clad ass. My breasts shook slightly with each thrust, a sight I knew Serena was enjoying as much as I was.

"So, _beau_ ," asked Serena. How's my ass stacking up to the pillow?"

"Mmm, I think I like your ass better. It's so much more soft and warm. Not to mention how good the lace feels."

Serena looked back at me and smiled. "Yes. I thought that might make it more fun for you." She arched her back and said, "We might have to trade panties so I can feel what it's like. Hmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Watching me dance for you in your panties. I'll bet you- _HAAAA!_ "

I let go of her wrists and moved my right hand between her hips and her panties, sliding my middle and ring fingers in and out of her clit. "Y'know," I said coyly, "It only now occurred to me that you didn't do anything like this earlier when you were on top. That's not very fair, don't you think; you getting off from dry-humping me, while all I have is a pillow and your voice?" I shook my head. "That's just selfish."

My fingers moved faster, and Serena's moans grew louder. Her hips slammed against my finger as if to tell me to do it harder. I bent down and whispered into her ear: "Honestly? I have half a mind to leave you hanging." Immediately, my fingers stopped moving, causing her look back at me with daggers in her eyes.

"Don't. You. **_Fucking_**. Dare." she hissed at me.

In response to that, I pressed my weight into her to keep her from moving. She squirmed underneath me, trying to grind against my fingers, with no luck.

"Of course," I whispered to her, "I'm a nice girl, so I'll continue if you promise to owe me big time."

"Grr! I am most definitely going to get back at you for this, you understand." She said.

"I'm sure you will. For right now though, I'm holding all the cards, so... whaddya say?"

Serena moved her hips a fraction of an inch against me, which was the last straw for her.

"Alright! Fine! Please, just don't stop! I need this!"

My response was immediate. I ground my pussy against her ass and finger-fucked her fast and hard. Serena screamed in pleasure as I kissed and licked her neck, a free bonus for her because, again, I'm a nice girl. I was getting close to cumming, and I could tell from Serena's moaning growing more high-pitched in volume that she was, too.

"Oh, fuck..."

My free hand slid underneath her bra, and I grabbed her bare tits, her screams of ecstasy were like a private concert (for a given value of 'private'; I'm not actually sure how thick the walls are.) My teeth sank into the tender flesh of Serena's neck, making her cry out in the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. My pussy rubbed against her ass faster and harder as I spread my legs.

"Oh, fuck!"

After giving her bare nipples a loving pinch, I removed my left hand from her breasts and slipped it into her panties with my right. I then lifted my right hand from her underwear and brought it to her mouth. Serena moaned and sucked her cum off my fingers and kept sucking long after the silvery strands were no more.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! **_Ohhh, fuuuck!_** " I shouted, and I creamed all over her panties, removing my fingers from her mouth while still finger banging her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, **_OH FUCKING YES!_** " She screamed and came on my fingers.

I collapsed on her back and nuzzled her neck as I softly rubbed my feet against hers. I removed my hand from her underwear and observed my fingers. Her hot, sticky, sweet fluids coated my fingers, with a silvery strand bridging my middle and ring fingers. I could see Serena looking at my reflection in the mirror, so I decided to give her a little show by licking the cum off my fingers and sucking on the digits.

Serena shivered in pleasure and rolled on to her back, bringing us face to face. "Hmm," she cooed. "I think I want another taste." And she kissed my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gripped my hair. I kissed her back and cupped her face with both hands as I moaned into the kiss. Our bodies writhed against each other as we made out passionately on the bed. Our tongues wrestled, and my hands left her face and moved behind her back. I propped her up as I leaned backward until she was sitting on my lap. My hands moved downward still until they rested on her backside. I massaged and caressed her bottom as her hands moved to my shoulders.

She pressed her weight into me, forcing me to my back. Serena loved to be on top, and I was always happy to oblige. My hands slid underneath her panties, and I massaged her bare ass again. She moaned into my mouth and sucked on my tongue in pleasure. I was tempted to insert a finger into her tight asshole, but I didn't want to get sidetracked again.

Right now, it was time for round four.

The game.

I broke the kiss. "Ready for round four?"

Serena licked her lips hungrily. " _Venir me chercher, mon amour_."

She turned around and swung her legs over me and placed them on either side of my head. Her hands ran up and down my legs slowly before prying them open, giving her a perfect view of my pink bikini panties. She flicked her hair behind her ear and pressed her lips against the crotch of my panties. I moaned as I grabbed her hips and pulled her panties to my face and licked the damp spot on her black lace panties.

Pro-tip for anyone whose relationship with a girl might turn sexual: this? What we're doing now? It's not very stimulating. Sure, it's kinda fun and tantalizing at first, but any woman who's had their snatch licked through their panties will tell you it's nowhere near as great as feeling someone's tongue on your bare clit. If you're gonna make her cum by eating her pussy/ass, take her panties off first.

But, Serena and I aren't trying to get each other off. We're trying to see who can hold out the longest. Which of us will crack first and beg the other to pull our panties to the side and bring us to cloud nine? Who will be the one to admit that their willpower is about as effective as an Electric-type move on a Ground-type Pokémon?

If history was anything to go by, It would be me.

Nevertheless.

My tongue ran over the lace fabric of her panties as I squeezed her ass. Her mouth pressed firmly against my shielded opening as her tongue dragged across my panties. Oh, fuck... I could think of a million nasty insults for the thin cotton material that kept me from feeling Serena's touch to its fullest. I moaned against her clit, sending vibrations through it and making her shiver in delight. I then started sucking on her panty-clad sex, making her moan and pound on the mattress with her fist.

Every time Serena brushed her tongue over my panties, it felt like I was having my first wet dream all over again. I arched my back slightly and lifted my hips a little, pressing them more firmly against her expert tongue. I grabbed her hips and pressed them against my mouth as my tongue moved in circles along that sweet wet spot on her panties.

It wasn't enough though. I wanted to taste Serena so much, and I knew that she felt the same way about me. I just knew she was getting frustrated at the lack of stimulation like I was. Every instinct of my body screamed at me to either rip her panties off and suck on her bare snatch, or flip Serena over, take off my underwear and sit on her face so she'd have no choice but to service me.

My hands grabbed, caressed, and massaged her ass through her underwear as I tried to distract myself from my frustration by thinking up new battle strategies. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't think straight. I continued to lick and suck on her lace panties, knowing I was about to lose again. I moaned and bucked my hips as I felt the remnants of my willpower erode. Just when I was about to lose it completely, Serena stopped servicing me and lifted her hips from my face and cried out in desperate need.

"Hilda! I can't take it anymore! _Please_!" She pulled her panties to the side, giving me a perfect view of her glistening folds. "I'm begging you! Lick and suck on my pussy! I want to feel your lips on my snatch! _I want to be at your mercy as you make me yours!_ "

I obeyed immediately and brought my mouth to her clit. My tongue dragged along her wet sex and sucked on it. As Serena screamed in pure pleasure, I replayed her frantic pleas for my special touch in my mind. I would always be the first one to beg her to stop teasing me and get it over with. To hear her sound so desperate for release was the biggest turn-on I ever got.

Within seconds, Serena pulled my panties to the side and paid me back in kind. Her tongue writhed and dragged across my pussy as I arched my back in pleasure. We both moaned loudly and licked and sucked each others sweet-spots. I could feel my orgasm welling up for the fourth time that night. My tongue ran in circles around the little nub that was Serena's clit. Devilishly, I pulled the nub between my lips and sucked on it hard.

Not to be outdone, Serena did the same thing. We writhed and squirmed as we were both about to finish. I wanted Serena to cum first this time, so, without warning, I inserted my middle finger into her tight asshole. Serena clutched my legs and buried her face in my snatch in a last-ditch effort for victory. In response, I inserted my index finger too, finally throwing her overboard.

Serena threw her head back and screamed like a horror movie victim. Her cum soaked my lips as I sucked and swallowed her warm gush. She inserted her index, middle, and ring fingers into my opening, thrusting them in and out until I came all over her fingers. She brought them to her mouth and licked every last drop of cum off her fingers. She lifted her leg and turned to face me. She grasped my face with both hands and kissed my lips, letting the cum she didn't swallow enter my mouth. I shivered as I tasted myself on her tongue, something that wouldn't have sat well with other people.

We broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. I noticed some jizz on the corner of Serena's lips and licked it off. Serena closed her eyes and smiled at me. Her eyes opened, and she leaned in to kiss my neck.

I smirked and flipped her on to her back, eliciting a playful shriek from her lips. I lay on top of her and pinned her down by her wrists letting her know that this time, I was in charge. I let go of her wrists and brought back the pillow, placing it underneath her hips. I gently grabbed her wrists again and pressed my groin against hers. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist, locking them at the ankles. I leaned in and whispered "Round five," and began thrusting my hips against her slit.

Serena closed her eyes and gave a lustful, throaty moan at my touch. It wasn't long before I rubbed and pushed my hips harder and more frantically. Oh, yes... This is definitely more fun than just humping a pillow. I spread my legs a little more and ground my hips more firmly against her pussy. She arched her back and tried to lean up to kiss me, but my hands on her wrists put a stop to that. Instead, moved her hands above her head, and I leaned down and buried my face in the valley of her chest.

Serena could only cry out guttural moans of appreciation as I motorboated and kissed her tits through her bra. Her perky hardened nipples showed through the bra, and I dragged my tongue over them softly. My eyes drifted up to study Serena's expression and saw her looking at me. I smirked at her and, without warning, bit down on her nipple through her bra and pulled back slightly.

"Ha! H-Hildaaaa!"

Still smirking, I continued to tug on her nipples with my teeth. With each thrust of my hips, I pulled them back and forth. Serena moaned and squirmed beneath me, trying to free her hands from my grasp. But I was always stronger than her, and whenever I decided to be the dominant one, there was nothing she could do about it except lie back and take it.

And she loved every second of it.

I switched nipples and moaned as I snagged her tender flesh between my teeth. I let go of her nipple and dove back between her tits. I let go of her wrists and grabbed her breasts. Serena's free hands grabbed the back of my head, pressing me deeper into the valley of her chest. I felt her hands move down as she dragged her nails up and down my back. Eventually, her hands moved to the straps of my bra, and she moved them down my shoulders. She then moved to the clasp and unhooked my bra. I lifted myself up and looked at her from above. She then reached in front of me and pulled my bra off, exposing my breasts.

Serena leaned up and pulled my nipples between her lips, sucking them roughly. Still grinding her pussy, I moaned and moved a hand up to the straps of her black lace bra. I pulled it back and snapped it against her shoulder. Serena winced and stopped sucking. "H-Hilda!"

I said nothing and motorboated her again. I pinned her down by her wrists and caught the center gore of her bra in my teeth. Still thrusting my hips, I lifted myself up, pulling Serena's bra up with me. I growled a little bit as, instead of thrusting, I pressed my hips against her own as hard as I could and threw my head back. Seconds later, the clasp of her bra unhooked from the strain, giving me a wonderful view of her soft, perky, double D sized tits.

I let Serena's bra fall from my mouth and on to the mattress. We were both left in out panties and socks as I held her down on the bed. I stared at her body, taking in the sight of Serena topless. It had been a while since I saw her like this, exposed and at my mercy. She wasn't even completely naked, and I still relished the sight. I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately, letting go of her wrists and caressing her face. Eventually, I broke the kiss and stood up repositioning myself.

"Let's try scissoring now," I said. I lay back with my head facing the foot of the bed, tilting on my left side and propping myself up with my left arm. Serena sat up and moved closer to me, placing her right stocking clad leg on my left leg and bringing my right leg to her side. She wrapped her hand around the thigh of my right leg for leverage, and I grabbed her left ankle. "Ready?" I asked.

Serena didn't answer. She just pulled my legs and brought me closer to her and pressed her hips against mine. We both threw our heads back as we gyrated our hips, moaning in ecstasy. She smirked at me and brought my right foot and licked and sucked my toes through my socks. Not to be outdone, I lifted her right leg and did the same.

I moaned, absolutely loving the feeling of my foot in her mouth and my pussy on hers. I rubbed harder and faster against her, making her moan over my foot, and I shivered in delight. I soon found a problem, though; our panties were getting in the way of direct skin on skin contact. I removed my mouth from Serena's foot, but not before taking a loose end of the sock and tugging it with my teeth softly. "Serena," I moaned. My voice was heavy with lust. "Our panties..."

Serena let my foot fall out from her lips. "I know..." she panted. "We need to..." Serena let the sentence hang and reached out to grab the crotch of my underwear. I did the same with hers, and we both began to pull on them. After a few sharp tugs to the sides, our panties ripped from our hips leaving nothing but shreds left. Even our clits kissed and teased each other as our moaning became louder and more primal.

"Oh, Serena! Your pussy is so wet and hot!" I screamed.

"Hilda! It feels so good! Please! Fuck me harder, make me scream!

I pressed my hips as hard as I could against her and mashed out clits together. Serena brought my right foot into her mouth again licking and kissing my feet. This time, however, she caught a loose end in her teeth and pulled back until left my foot. She sucked on my bare foot and moaned, sending vibrations through my toes. I threw my head back and pulled her right sock off, bringing her now bare foot to my lips. Our simultaneous moaning grew louder and louder as we scissored on the bed and licked each other's bare feet. My pussy was on fire as the wetness acted as the perfect lube for us.

We bucked our hips together and slid our clits together for another thirty minutes. Our strength was almost spent, sweat poured off our bodies, Serena's voice was hoarse from all the screaming, and I couldn't see straight anymore. I shut my eyes tight as we slammed our hips roughly with everything we had. It wasn't long now; I was sure we were only seconds away from finishing.

" _Oh, f-f-fuck, H-Hilda_..." Serena crossed the threshold. " _H-H-Hiiilll-Hiiiiilllll-da-ah-aahh-aaahh_!

I grit my teeth as a wave of pleasure hit me and I had the single most satisfying orgasm in my life. "Oh, yes! Fuck me, yes! Yes, yes, yes, _ooohhh fucking_ - ** _OH SEREEEEENAAAAAA_**!

We collapsed on the bed and panted softly. It was a miracle we both didn't pass out right then and there. We lay there for what seemed like hours trying to catch our breath. I summoned what remaining strength I had left to lift myself up and lay on top of Serena. I held her in my arms and ran my fingers through her hair. I suddenly found myself saying what had been on my mind for the past two hours.

Or past three years.

"Serena..." I whispered to her as I held her close to me. "I missed you... I missed you so much for so long. I never thought I'd ever hold you again. I never want to let you go..."

Serena wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you too, Hilda. Rosa never does any of the fun things we do. She's just so... vanilla compared to you." She reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. "You understand me better than anyone else. I should never have left you. I swear to you _mon seul et unique amour_ , I will never leave you again. I want you to make love to me forever. I want to be in your loving embrace for eternity." She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled sweetly at me. "I love you, Hilda."

My heart raced as I heard those words I hadn't heard in years. "I love you too, Serena."

We shared a tender and chaste kiss as we lay there motionless for some time. I rested my head on Serena's chest and listened to her heartbeat and sighed contentedly. I traced a finger around her chest, and she ran her placed her hands on my hips. She hummed and slipped her fingers into my elastic hairband, pilling if off and letting my hair down. She kissed my lips and brushed my cheek.

"Hilda…" she said in a sing-song voice. "I need to get something from my purse." I nodded and lifted myself off, and she sat on the edge of the bed. She took her lost sock and put it back on. Slowly, as if to tease me a little. I found my other sock and put it back on. "Lay on the bed stomach first," she said. I obeyed and landed on the pillow. "Close your eyes…" she smiled and batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"Okay," I said. I closed my eyes and heard Serena walk towards the desk with her purse. I wondered what surprise Serena could have in store for me. I heard her walk back and felt her return to the bed. She lay on top of me and took my hand to- _what the_ …!?

My eyes snapped open as Serena placed my wrist into a pair of pink fur-lined handcuffs. She looped the chain around one of the bars at the head of the bed and placed my other wrist in the other cuff. She got up and began digging into her purse for something else. "H-hey! Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled against the chains. However, that was all for show. Whatever was happening, Serena was in complete control.

And I was loving every second of it.

Serena smirked at me as she found what she was looking for. "Didn't I tell you earlier? I was going to get back at you for teasing me." My eyes widened as I saw Serena whip out an eighteen inch long double ended strap on.

"We matched your record, _má chérie_ …" Slowly and panting heavily, Serena inserted the first nine inches of the strap-on into her tight pussy. She hooked the straps into place and got behind me.

"Now, we're going to break it…" Serena turned me on to my back, crossing my wrists together. She placed her hands on both sides of my head and leaned in close.

" _And I'm going to break you_."

Round six was about to begin.

Serena looked at me with a burning hunger in her eyes. I squirmed underneath her and bit my lip nervously. She leaned in and kissed my lips softly, bringing her hands up to my chest and caressing them. I moaned into the kiss and bit her lower lip softly as she pulled away. She got up and brought her hands down to her crotch, stroking the dildo as if she was jacking it. She rubbed the head of her new shaft back and forth along my drenched opening. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around her waist, locking them at the ankles. Just as the teasing became too much, Serena slowly slid herself into me.

 _Oh, fuck! That feels amazing!_

Serena pushed her new cock deeper inside me. I threw my head back and moaned as my pussy stretched to accommodate Serena's girth. Serena's hands were firmly on both sides of my head as she pressed inside me further. When she pushed it in as far as it could go, she drew it back out slowly until only the tip remained inside me. Then, smiling evilly, she slammed her cock deep inside of me as hard as she could. I screamed in pleasure and pain as she drew it back out to the tip again and rammed into me again and again.

We panted and moaned as the pleasure inside of us started to well up. The pillow had my lower half propped up, making Serena's thrusts deeper and more penetrating. It felt like my whole body was on fire as my girlfriend fucked me within an inch of my life. Her hands moved to my tits, and she groped and massaged them roughly. Her lips pressed against my neck and she began to suck and bite it hard. Oh, yeah. I'm getting a hickey from this for sure. I tried to reach out and grab her ass, forgetting I was handcuffed to the bed. Serena stopped her assault on my neck and smirked at me.

"Mmm… You want to touch me, don't you?" I couldn't speak. I could only nod dumbly. "Too bad you're unable to do anything about it, huh? All you can do is lie down and moan like a whore while I fuck your tight little _plotte_. Ohhh, fuck! Oh, you're so tight. I swear, there's nothing more fun than tying up my girlfriend and having my way with her." She knelt upright and wrapped her arms around my thighs. "Oooh, I wish I had a ball gag to bring home just how helpless you are really. Hmm?"

Serena stopped trusting, causing me to whine in frustration. She had found a large shred of what used to be her black lace panties. She smirked and, without warning, stuffed the torn fabric into my mouth. She then found the pink elastic waistband of my panties, now a single strand rather than a loop. She wrapped it around my mouth twice before tying a knot in the back, officially making me helpless. "Now, where were we?" she asked coyly. "Ah, yes. We were right... about… here!" She lifted up my legs and pushed them into my chest and resumed ramming into me.

" _Mmppff, mmpphh, mmffpp_!"

That was pretty much all I could say at this point. I wrapped my legs around Serena's neck, resting my knees on her shoulders as my eyes rolled to the top of my head. I could hear her delicious moans and cries as the fucking increased in speed. Serena kissed my face over and over and pinched my nipples, tugging on them sharply. I could tell that my muffled screams of ecstasy were turning her on so much. I struggled against my bonds, fantasizing about breaking free and ravishing Serena as payback. Instead, all I could do was be at her mercy, which I honestly have no problem with. Mmm… I can still taste Serena's juices on her panties…

Serena's eyes were shut tight as continued to fuck me hard. Her breathing was getting faster and more high pitched. I could tell that she was gonna cum any second now. I arched my back and tried to say her name, which came out sounding like " _Mmrrffaannaa_!" My legs twitched and my hips bucked as Serena cried out in pleasure and came hard. I moaned loudly as my orgasm followed hers. While basking in the afterglow, Serena pulled her shaft out and crawled upwards to me. She untied the waistband and pulled her panties out of my mouth. I breathed in and watched Serena kneel above me. She rested her hands on the headboard and aligned the dildo with my mouth. I got the hint and opened wide, and Serena slid it into my mouth, thrusting softly.

"Oh yeah… Suck on my cock you fucking slut. That's right, suck your juices off my dick, bitch!" Serena reached down and grabbed my face with both hands. She buried her shaft deep in my mouth and continued to fuck my mouth. This lasted for about five minutes before she pulled it out of my mouth, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the tip of my tongue and the head of her strap on. She lowered herself to me slowly and kissed my lips. She then gagged me with her panties again and flipped me on to my back, uncrossing my wrists. I was straddling the pillow again as she wrapped her arms around my stomach and rested her head on my back. After about five minutes of lying still, Serena got up and reached for her purse again. I looked at her wondering what she was getting now.

Wait…

 _Waaaiiit_ …

Serena licked her lips. "Say hello to round seven."

 ** _Is that lube!?_**

 ** _IS THAT MAGO/PINAP BERRY FLAVORED LUBE!?_**

I watched as Serena squirted a generous helping (thank you, God!) into her palms and coat the dildo with it. She squirted an equally generous helping (I swear to dedicate my life praising your name!) into her palms again and coated my asshole. I arched my back and shuddered in anticipation. Serena knelt behind me and grabbed my ass with both hands, spreading my ass cheeks apart. Without warning, she dove in face first and began to eat my ass.

I screamed in pleasure as I felt Serena's tongue lap my rosebud vigorously. I writhed against the handcuffs and pressed my ass into her face. Serena began sucking on my asshole, which almost threw me overboard right then and there. I remembered that as much I love to eat Serena's ass, she was never so keen on returning the favor. Not that I minded. Getting to service her ass like that was favor enough. Or so I thought. Serena just set the bar for what I expect when we sleep together. Oohh… I had no idea what I was missing… Serena stopped suddenly and put more lube in my ass. I tensed as she aligned the head of her shaft with my ass.

Serena gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "Hilda… I know this is easier said than done, but try to relax. I won't be any fun if you're wound up like a spring." I nodded and took some deep breaths. Serena leaned down and kissed my neck softly as she wrapped her arms around my torso. I sighed and moaned softly as I caught the scent of Serena's perfume. It was calming and sweet, much like her kisses when we're in public. Hmm. Serena can make me feel so happy. I don't even remember why I was so tense in the first **_plaaaAAAAHH!_**

Serena entered my ass and placed her hands on my hips for leverage. I grunted as I felt the strap on plunge deeper into my ass. Ow, fuck! I winced as Serena buried her cock to the hilt inside me. As she began to draw it out, I noticed that I had been humping the pillow without noticing. I continued to grind it as Serena fucked me in the ass faster. I moaned, and Serena moved her hands up my body and grabbed my tits. She sped up and slammed her dick into my ass harder and rougher than before.

"Oh, Hilda! Your ass is so tight! This is so much better than how I imagined it!" I was thinking the exact same thing. I humped the pillow as Serena humped my ass. My pussy and my asshole were on fire with pleasure. I screamed in pure bliss, and my legs twitched wildly. Serena grabbed my hair with both hands and pulled back. I arched my back and thrust my ass back to meet her thrusts. Serena grunted and huffed and moaned like an animal, refusing to stop until we both came from this. I shut my eyes, knowing I was getting close to lucky number seven that night. Serena fucked me in the ass like a thing possessed and pinched and pulled my nipples again, harder and rougher than ever.

We were close now, so very close to the finish line I could almost taste it. Serena's screams of pleasure mixed with my own were the most erotic thing I ever heard. I wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Serena. "Hilda!" she cried. I'm so close! Oh, fuck! It feels so good! Fuck! Oh, fuck yes! I can't stop thrusting my hips! I'm so close, I...I… I'm… **CUMMIIIIIIIIING!** "

We blew our load and moaned as the intense orgasm came to an end. Serena collapsed on my back and licked my earlobe. I nuzzled the pillow softly (not the one I masturbated on; the sleeping pillow) and sighed contentedly. I giggled as Serena traced circles on my back and gasped when she pulled her dildo out of my ass. Serena hummed softly and whispered into my ear.

"Hmm… Think we're done for tonight?"

I nodded in response.

"Too bad."

My face scrunched in confusion before I gasped in shock as Serena applied more lube to her strap on and my ass. "Don't you remember earlier?" she asked. "When I was talking dirty to you? I believe I said something along the lines of…" Serena aligned her cock with my ass again.

" _I want to peg you so hard that your ass will be numb for a Goddamn year_." Serena slammed it into my ass again, and I cried out in surprise and a little pain.

" _And when I'm done fucking you, I'm just going to plunge it back into your ass and fuck you again, and again, and again_." Each 'again' was punctuated by an extra long, deep thrust.

"Don't worry, _má chérie_. I'll make sure you'll get a new job where you have to stand up straight for hours on end. Ohh, yes! Then, later you can peg me if you want. Assuming you'll have the energy by then, _bien sûr_."

As Serena pounded my ass with gusto, I realized that I was absolutely not going to have the energy for later. All I knew was the following:

Pillows are great for grinding against.

Anal sex is fucking amazing.

The standing up straight thing sounded pretty good right about now.

And the love of my life was back with me to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Ah, Chapter 2. In the past, I never would have gotten to this point. But that was a different me, and, as I said, that's in the past. Now, I should mention, I might have gone a bit overboard with the angst in this chapter. Not too much mind you, and it's confined to a specific part. But if that isn't your cup of tea. After that, there's nothing but delicious, low-fat lesbian sex.

Also, if you find any spelling/grammatical errors, please tell me and I'll get to work on fixing them right away.

Finally, something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, and couldn't fit in the description was that more characters would be added to the tags once they became actively involved in the story. This time, we're adding Rosa to the mix.

Now then, please enjoy chapter two of the now inappropriately named, Pillow Talk!

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than I had ever been. I drowsed comfortably and turned on to my side, causing me to wince as I felt a sharp pain in my backside. I rubbed my bottom and looked forward and saw Serena's sleeping face. Memories of last night came back to me, and I beamed as I gently stroked her hair. Serena stirred slightly and I leaned into her ear. "Good morning, Serena," I whispered softly.

Serena opened a sleepy eye and smiled at me. " _Bonjour, mon amour._ "

I leaned in and pecked her lips. Serena's arms draped around my shoulders and held me close. I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck and sighed. I moved my hand down to her belly button and traced circles around it with my finger. Serena shivered in response. She kissed my lips and brushed her tongue against mine. I tilted my head and cupped her face. It took a lot of effort, but I managed to break the kiss.

Serena brushed some hair out of my face. "I don't even remember why I left you for Rosa."

Probably because she has massive stripper titties. I turned my head back and checked the time. It was only 9:22; the hotel would continue to serve breakfast for almost an hour.

"Wanna get breakfast?" I asked.

Serena smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

I turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed my headband and tied my hair in its signature ponytail. I looked around for my underwear before remembering it got torn to shreds last night. I stood up and walked to the dresser for a new pair. I settled on a pair of pink tanga panties and slid them up my legs. I turned around and picked up my bra from the floor. As I put it back on, I saw Serena in her black lace bra, putting on her dress and skirt.

"Going commando today, are we?" I asked cheekily.

Serena playfully stuck her tongue out at me. "As I recall, you turned my panties into confetti last night."

"Funny," I said. "I thought _you_ turned it into a ball gag."

Serena laughed heartily. "Ha! You say that as if you didn't enjoy it!"

I smirked. "Fair enough. Next time though, I get to be the one who stuffs my panties in your mouth and fucks you in the ass." Serena laughed again. "In the meantime," I continued, "I'll let you borrow a pair of my underwear."

I selected a black lace thong and tossed it to her. Serena put it on before standing in front of a vanity mirror and checking her reflection. She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of perfume, spraying its contents on her body. Mmm… I remember that perfume; it was the same one she used the first time we slept together on her eighteenth birthday. Sigh… it made me so happy to know she loved me that much. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling. Oh, right. I didn't get to eat anything last night, so I'm hungrier than I thought.

"So," I said. "What d'ya wanna do after breakfast?"

"Mmm hmm, sure."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Something I learned early on in our relationship was that Serena was a bit of a narcissist. Not in the 'everyone is inferior to me' sense. More in a 'has a crush on her reflection' sense. I knew it would be a while before she came back to earth, so I decided to have some fun with her.

"Serena? I'm pregnant, and my samurott is the father."

"Maybe later."

"When you pounded my ass last night, I was thinking of Cynthia the whole time."

"I don't know. Maybe it's under the bed?"

"Serena! I accidentally killed your delphox! That's okay, right?"

"Brendan's the champion of Hoenn, go ask him."

"Hey, Rosa! Guess what! I just fucked your ex-girlfriend!"

" **WHAT!?"**

 _That_ got her attention. I burst out laughing and almost collapsed. Serena looked at me with fire in her eyes. _"Ce ne pas gentil!"_

"You're right," I said smiling. "It wasn't nice. But it was extremely funny!"

" **Ce ne pas drôle non plus!** _"_

I laughed even harder. I knew whenever Serena lost her composure or got flustered, she spoke exclusively in Kalosian. I would mercilessly tease her to get that reaction from her. Serena crossed her arms and pouted at me, which I thought was a lovely little bonus. She turned away from me, and I decided to be the bigger person. I got up and gave her a hug from behind.

"Come on, sweetie," I said. "I'm sorry I did that." Serena inhaled through her nose and turned around to look at me. "There's that beautiful face I love so much." Despite her best efforts, Serena smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed her lips. She moaned in response, and I lifted her left leg around my waist. I pulled my head back before peppering her neck with kisses.

"So," I said, adding, "Tell me. How badly did Rosa take the break up for you to react that way?"

Serena hummed in delight. "Well, you see, I actually didn't break-"

I pulled away from Serena and took a step back as if she suddenly caught fire. Her eyes were glazed in confusion before realizing what she was about to say, causing them to widen as she covered her mouth with her hand. When I found my voice, it was filled with enough venom to kill a mega rayquaza.

" _What. Were you. About. To say?"_ I growled through gritted teeth.

Serena nervously tented her index fingers together. "Um… I, um, I actually d-didn't…"

There was a brief pause.

"...Break... up... with her yet?"

* * *

Oh, you'd better believe I was pissed. After a quick breakfast, (I would have skipped, but I needed my energy for what was coming next) Serena and I marched to her room on the seventh floor. The plan was for me to be there when Serena broke up with Rosa to make sure she wouldn't welch out on me. As we walked through the hallway to room 721, Serena tried to change my mind about coming along.

"Hilda! Please! Can't we talk about this?"

"Absolutely not! I can't believe you decided to wait to break up with Rosa until _after_ you slept with me! Jesus fucking Christ! How selfish can a person be?!"

"Hilda…" she said weakly.

I whirled around and barred my teeth at her. **"SHUT UP!"** I shouted. Serena flinched as I glared burning daggers at her. "You always do shit like this, like when you blew thousands of dollars that I saved up for a vacation for us on a new dress! Or when you lied to me about your…" I remembered what I was about to say and lowered my voice. "...Or when you lied to me about your age. When we first met, you told me you were two years older than you really were. Thank God I found out eventually because we were about to sleep together for the first time. And that would have meant that I, a then eighteen-year-old girl, legally considered an adult, would have ended up shagging a _motherfucking, underaged, sixteen-year-old!"_

"I told you, the age of consent in Kalos is fifteen!"

"And I told you, that was completely irrelevant because we were in Unova when we were about to have sex, **AND THE AGE OF CONSENT THERE IS EIGHTEEN!** "

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't give her a chance. "And then, our break up! You didn't care about how much it would hurt me to watch you leave! You didn't fucking care about what it was you were throwing away! All you cared about was getting a new flavor of the month, one with tits the size of Kanto! And now, after realizing how bored you are with Rosa and how good you had it with me, you just assumed that all you had to do was snap your fingers, and I'd come running back to you! I don't know what's more infuriating; the fact that apparently, you are the 'everyone is inferior to me' kind of narcissist, or that I actually did come running back to you! Because if I had known about this beforehand..." I let the sentence hang there and looked at her growling. "You know what your problem is? You never think of anyone but yourself. You're selfish, Serena. Completely and utterly selfish."

Serena scowled, took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Perhaps we should just stop talking until we reach my room…" She said testily. I gritted my teeth and tried to control my breathing. Jokes on her; we were already there. I motioned to the door, and Serena cringed once she realized where we were. Not wasting any time, I knocked on the door.

"Just a second! I'm putting on my shoes!" came a voice from the other side. Serena wrung her hands nervously and bit her lip, looking like she wished she could just sink into the floor.

"Rosa? It's me, Serena…"

A second later, the door clicked and opened. There was Rosa on the other side in her usual outfit: a blue and white shirt with a pink pokéball logo and a white and pink visor hat. Her black opaque tights ran up her legs and under her yellow skort. Her sneakers were off to the side somewhere. Rosa wrapped her arms around Serena's neck, kissing her face repeatedly. It took most of my energy to not slug her right there.

"Serena! You're back! I missed you last night!"

Serena rubbed her arm. "Rosa…"

Rosa smiled sweetly at her and gave her a hug. "I was kinda worried when you didn't come back last night, but I'm glad you're okay!" Rosa's smile turned seductive. "Curious to see just how much?" Her hands moved down to Serena's ass.

 **"Ahem!"**

Rosa staggered back when she heard me and stared at me in embarrassment. I must have looked ready to kill because Rosa took a step back from me as if she was ready to run. Serena's face was an unflattering shade of beet red, which on any other day, I would have found cute. Rosa stammered as she tried to speak.

"Oh! Um, hi! Uh, my name's Rosa." She motioned to Serena. T-this is my girlfriend, Serena. Who…" Rosa paused for a second before her eyes widened. "Oh," she said apprehensively. "You're Hilda. Serena's ex-girlfriend."

I arched an eyebrow. "You… you know me?" I asked. I wasn't expecting this.

"Yes," said Rosa. "I, uh, once found your photos on Serena's phone."

I stammered. "Oh! Uh, heh, hope- uh, hopefully not the ones from our trip to the Sevii Islands…"

"No," said Serena. "I deleted those after we broke up."

Aw. I liked those photos. I looked at Rosa and coughed into my fist. "Can… Can we come inside?"

Rosa sighed and let us in. I placed my hat on a hatrack. Serena did the same and sat at the foot of the bed and patted the mattress for Rosa to sit next to her. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down… and sprang right back up and winced as I rubbed my butt. "Ow, ow, ow, not yet, not yet." I hissed. Rosa was polite enough to not comment on my odd behavior. She turned to face Serena and smiled at her.

"So," she said. "What's up?"

Serena sighed. "Rosa, we need to talk."

"Oh my God, you're breaking up with me."

I stood there dumbly with my mouth ajar, and Serena balked. "W-what?" she asked in surprise. "How did you-"

"You didn't come home last night," Rosa explained. "When you finally did come back at… let me check the time- 9:30 in the morning, you brought your ex-girlfriend with you. And to top it all off, you started your sentence with 'we need to talk.' That… doesn't leave much room for interpretation outside of 'I slept with my ex-girlfriend last night, and now, I'm leaving you for her.' Unless of course, I'm wrong?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Um…" I started. "Er… n-no, that's pretty much it…"

Rosa sighed. "Honestly," she said. "I had a feeling this wasn't going to last much longer. You've been pretty distant lately; staring out the window and sighing wistfully, looking at old pictures of you and Hilda when you think I'm not paying attention. Not to mention last month when we went back to Kalos to visit your mom? When the three of us went to that restaurant, you were more turned on by the food than you were with me!"

Serena blushed like crazy, and I shook my head. Rosa continued. "I tried to ignore it. I tried to tell myself it was all in my head, that at sooner or later, you'd feel better and everything would go back to normal." Rosa closed her eyes and continued speaking. "I should have known that wasn't the case. You and Hilda have so much history together. You two are both an amazing couple." Rosa opened her now tear-filled eyes and looked at me.

"I'm just the person who knowingly seduced an attached woman from her lover."

I felt the floor drop from under me. My knuckles went white, and I shook with… anger? Fear? I was feeling so many emotions I couldn't think straight, and my head spun like crazy. Serena's eyes went wide with shock, and she gasped sharply. Rosa was silent for a few moments; ten seconds, maybe more, maybe less. All I knew was it felt like an eternity. Rosa clutched the hem of her skort and continued.

"Yes... that's right… I knew you were a couple. Earlier, I said I knew you from Serena's photos, but that's not true. I first saw you two almost four years ago in Nimbassa City at the amusement park. Hilda, I recognized you as a former league champion, and I was going to ask for your autograph. But then," she turned to face Serena. "I saw you at her side. Heh, I still remember the clothes you were wearing that day: a purple fedora with a silver metal pin, a purple ribbon smock top with a purple tiered satin skirt, purple tights, purple Mary Janes and a purple tassel purse. I, uh, guess it was a purple day for you. You dyed your hair blonde and had it in a ponytail."

I remember that outfit too. I bought it for Serena on her eighteenth- ahem, sixteenth birthday. She was so happy when she opened her gift… Rosa continued her story while crying. She didn't sob or wail uncontrollably, she just let the tears fall from her face.

"My body practically went numb when I saw your face. I thought to myself how beautiful you were, how amazing you looked in those clothes, how wonderful it must have been to hold your hand. It was like… you always hear about someone's heart skipping a beat, and you think it's just a figure of speech. But it's true. My pulse skyrocketed, I felt dizzy, weak and lightheaded, I was sweating like mad, and I could hardly breathe. My heart literally skipped a beat."

I placed my hand over my heart. That was exactly how I felt when I first saw Serena.

"I knew it was wrong." she continued. "I knew that stealing someone's girlfriend was so unspeakably petty and dishonest. But… but I couldn't help myself. Serena, you were just so irresistible. I had never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I… I had to have you… even if it meant hurting your current girlfriend. I followed the two of you around the park for about half an hour. Then, when Hilda had to use the bathroom, and you waited outside for her…"

I closed my eyes. I remembered coming out of the bathroom and found a strange girl about my age giving Serena a hug before walking away calling, 'We'll keep in touch, okay?' Serena waved goodbye, and I asked who that was. Serena explained how she made a new friend; they had struck up a conversation about fashion and everything snowballed from there. Serena would often visit Asperita City alone to see Rosa. It made me so happy because it meant another reason for Serena to move to Unova so we could be together. I had no idea it would only drive us apart. I wonder, when we were still together, how many times did Serena visit Rosa and sleep with her behind my- no! Not going there! I can't think about that… not now…

Rosa continued to weep as she spoke. "Serena… I love you. From the first moment I saw your face, I loved you. When you told me you broke up with Hilda for me… I… it made me so happy to know you liked me that much. And when we made love later that night-"

I hiccuped over a sob. Try as I might, I just didn't have the strength to hear how someone else touched Serena. A privilege I never wanted to share with anyone. Rosa gasped and covered her eyes in shame. "Oh, God… Hilda, I… I'm so sorry. I didn't... I never… Oh, Jesus… you must hate me…"

As a matter of fact, I did hate her. The only person I ever hated before was Ghetsis, but even then, it was never as personal as this. My fingers were tingling. My mouth was dry. My eyes were screaming. I felt like sick. I wanted to punch her. I wanted to slap her across the face. I wanted to kick her in the stomach, smash her face into a mirror, beat her to within an inch of her life. I wanted to make her feel the ungodly, agonizing, excruciating pain she made me feel when she took the only woman I ever loved away from me!

...Then I realized, I had already done that.

And the sick feeling turned into something absolutely hollow…

I couldn't hate her.

Not when I knew exactly how she was feeling right now.

Serena, for her part, covered her eyes in shame. She knew that she was responsible for most of what happened. True, Rosa was actively trying to muscle in on our relationship, but that doesn't excuse the fact Serena did dump me when something better came along or that she cheated on Rosa once she got bored with her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Then, Serena asked what everyone was thinking, but didn't want to say.

"So… what now?"

Yeah, good question. Where exactly did we go from here? We have Rosa, the woman who deliberately interfered with Serena and me so she could have her to herself (her genuine love for Serena notwithstanding.) Serena, the woman who felt only the slightest bit of guilt towards leaving me for some else, and next to nothing when she cheated on her. To be fair, now she was feeling guilty and then some.

And then, there's me. Sure I was the victim the first two times, and if I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have slept with Serena last night. Well, not until she properly broke up with Rosa. But I was _sooo_ goddamn bitter over that breakup. Last night was the celebration of Alola getting a proper league, and it's first ever champion, but all I could think about was how Serena and Rosa were making out roughly 10 feet from where I was sitting. Not to mention, ever since Serena and I broke up, I barely called Rosa by her name; I only ever called her things like a whore or a tramp. Jesus, fuck! I'm twenty-three friggin' years old! How immature is that?

Right now, the only thing I could think to do was for me and Serena to say goodbye to Rosa, leave the room, and have a serious talk with Serena to see if this relationship should continue. But before I could do any of that, Rosa spoke up.

"Hilda?" I looked up into her eyes. "You're so lucky to have Serena. She really is wonderful, you know?" I nodded, and she continued, taking a deep breath as if to steel her nerves against something. "I know you have every reason to hate me and even more reasons not to agree with what I'm about to request, but… do you think… maybe… ...we could have a threeway?"

Oh, God…

Oh, God, it just hit me.

Since I woke up this morning, I learned that Serena cheated on her current girlfriend with me, that Rosa knowingly broke us up to steal her from me, probably over tipped the guy who served me breakfast, got offered a threeway from the same girl who seduced my girlfriend, and it's not even 10 o'clock! This… this is… way too much to go through in less than an hour. Hell, this is too much to go through in a single day! "I… I'm sorry I just… I have to get out of here!" I bolted from my spot, swung the door open and closed it behind me. I got about four feet from the door when I turned back around and opened it. "I swear to God," I growled at the both of them. "If you two decide to start without me-"

Serena stammered. "I, um, I'll w-wait out-outside with you." and left with me, and we stood outside the door.

* * *

I paced circles on the floor until they became trenches and Serena massaged her temples. We stayed silent for several minutes, unable to think of a single thing to say. I had my arms crossed as I drummed my fingers on my bicep, trying to calm down. Serena leaned against the door with her hat in her hand, tapping her foot. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"Any thoughts?"

"Nothing…" I grumbled.

There was another pause before Serena spoke again. "...Could I say something?"

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Hilda…" she started slowly. "I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I just… you're right, I'm so unbelievably selfish… because of me, I hurt you not just once, but twice, to say nothing of how much I've hurt Rosa. I've always had trouble seeing the bigger picture, but I never knew it was this bad. Hilda… I love you so much, I wish so badly that I didn't have to break your heart to realize that."

As Serena continued, tears began to fall from her face. "And… and if you hate me and never… never want to see me again after all the horrible things I've done to you and Rosa, then fine… I just… I want you to know… the time we spent might have been short… and in the end, I ended up squandering it… but… it was the best time of my life. Even if… even if I didn't realize until now. I love you, Hilda. I love you so much…"

She wiped the tears from her face and continued. "Please… please help me make it up to you. I may not be able completely to balance the scales, but I don't think I can go on knowing that I didn't even try..."

I stood there unmoving for several seconds…

...Then, I walked over to Serena…

...And slapped her across the face.

"That's for breaking my heart just because couldn't keep it in your skirt!" Serena shook with fear until I gently cupped her face with my hands.

"And this… is for wanting to make things right."

I leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

Serena stood rigid for all of half a second before she relaxed and kissed me back. I broke the kiss and gently brushed the red mark where I slapped her. "I'm sorry I hit you…"

"No," she said. "I deserved it."

"Maybe," I said. I wiped a tear from her cheek. I bit my lip in anticipation. "Hey," I whispered. "I know what would cheer you up." Serena looked at me expectantly. "Now, my Kalosian is nowhere near as good as yours, so I don't know the exact pronunciation. But, I believe it's called a… _ménage à trois_."

Her eyes widened as she realized what I was suggesting. "H-Hilda?!"

I smirked at her. "I always wanted to give you a threesome for your birthday, but there were always so few willing partners. Rosa really likes you, and despite working against me, she's actually really sweet. It doesn't hurt that I think she's kinda cute. She looks so hot in those tights..."

Serena snickered. "What is it with you and hosiery? I remember you thought I looked, quote, ' _so fucking sexy in those black thigh high socks_.' You'd think a girl with a stocking fetish would wear them herself."

I ignored her and leaned in to nip her earlobe before whispering into it. "So, wanna give Rosa the good news?"

Serena gave me that seductive smile that I love so much and opened the door behind her. As we walked in, Rosa stood up and looked at us with a fearful expression.

"Hilda! Serena! About that request, I don't know what came over me! Asking something like that was just… stupid and selfish and so... very… stupid. I'm so sorry I put you on the spot like that! Please, just forget that I ever said anything and-"

I tackled Rosa on to the bed, and she shrieked in surprise. I kissed and licked and sucked on the right of her neck, causing her to gasp. "H-Hilda!? What are- ah!"

Serena lay down next to her and kissed the left side of her neck. "Are you sure you wish to back down?" she asked between kisses. "Because Hilda and I talked it over, and we would be amenable to your _ménage à trois_."

Rosa blushed like a schoolgirl. "Oh! Well, please- ah! P-please don't, mmm, feel like you, oh! Like you h-have to…"

I took off her hat and threw it over to the desk where it landed on the corner of a chair (360 no scope!) "Rosa," I smiled as I caressed her cheek. "We want to do this. I feel kinda guilty. You're so nice, but I've been nothing but hostile to you." Reluctantly, for the sake of honesty, I added, "granted, most of that in my head, but that's not the point. The point is..." I snaked my hand under her shirt and squeezed her breasts as Rosa arched her back and moaned. "...That doing this might just ease my guilty conscience. So," I asked as Serena, and I kicked off our shoes, "Whaddya say?"

Rosa bit her lip to stifle a moan. "I mean…" she began. "If it'll ease your conscience." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips, sliding her tongue into my mouth.

I concentrated on the new sensation; I had never been with anyone other than Serena. Kissing someone who wasn't her felt weird. Not bad weird, just, new weird. Serena's kisses were fast and rough, heated and dominating, full of sexual lust and passion. Just thinking about her kisses was enough to get anyone's motor running. With Rosa, her kisses were slow and soft, more submissive though still heated. And while there was passion behind that kiss, it wasn't reaching its full potential, like she was waiting for the perfect moment to wow me. I wouldn't say no to either kiss.

Rosa moaned and wrapped her legs around me, keeping me close. Her hands moved slowly to my chest, and I shivered at her touch. After massaging my breasts for a while, she reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, exposing my pink bra. I broke the kiss and took off my jacket and shirt. I resumed the kiss and worked on removing Rosa's shirt. I lifted it up over her head and got a nice view of her white cotton bra. I buried my face between her tits and traced circles around her nipples.

"Hey," said Serena. "Don't hog her all to yourself."

I smirked and got up from Rosa, watching with excitement as Serena stripped down to her bra and panties. She then reached under Rosa and pulled her skort off, leaving her in her bra and black pantyhose. She was wearing panties, though I couldn't tell what color. Not wanting me to be to be left out, Serena unzipped my shorts and pulled them to my ankles, exposing my sexy pink tanga panties. I kicked off shorts and undid my ponytail, letting my hair fall freely. I looked at Serena as she began to work her magic on Rosa.

Serena's hands explored Rosa's body, groping everything that could be groped. Her breasts, her ass, her thighs and her hips. Nothing escaped Serena's touch. Rosa panted and moaned at each squeeze, gripping the sheets and arching her back. Serena kissed and licked her flat stomach, and Rosa wrapped her legs around Serena's waist. Kneeling on the bed, I watched as I traced circles with my fingers around the slightly damp spot on my panties. I huffed and moaned, getting Serena's attention.

"Hilda, sweetheart," she said, batting her eyelashes at me. "You shouldn't have to masturbate. Not when there are two cute, almost naked girls three feet from where you're standing."

I smirked. "True, but you gave me a similar show last night. What kinda person would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

Serena nodded and shifted to give Rosa a better view. I continued to run circles over my clit, knowing full well that Serena and Rosa had front row seats. I raised my free hand up to my chest and began to squeeze. I closed my eyes and licked my lips as my hips thrust against my fingers involuntarily. I pinched my nipple with my index finger and thumb, tugging on it roughly as my hand slid into my panties. I threw my head back and moaned as my index, middle and ring fingers thrust in and out of my wet pussy.

Mouth agape with a bit of drool sliding out the side, I panted and moaned as I finger-fucked myself faster and faster. My tongue lolled out of my mouth, and I spread my legs trying to slide my fingers deeper inside myself. I could hear Serena and Rosa panting softly, so I opened an eye and saw them masturbating. I smirked and removed my hand from my panties, bringing it up to my lips and licking my juices off my fingers. I knew from experience how much that drove Serena wild, and this time was no exception.

So, imagine my surprise when it was Rosa who lost control first.

"I can't take this…" she moaned breathily, and with godlike speed, she sprang up and wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips. I gave a muffled 'mmph!?' as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down to the mattress with me laying on top of her. She thrust her hips up and ground herself against me. I could feel her kiss was more passionate this time. Not much more, though it was definitely more stimulating than last time.

"Hilda!" she moaned, breaking the kiss. "Thrust your hips against me, please!"

I smirked at her and grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. She gasped in shock as I leaned in close with a devious and seductive smile on my face. "Oh, I'll thrust against you alright," I whispered to her. Rosa gulped nervously, and I flipped her flat on to her stomach. Working quickly, I raised her ass in the air and spread her legs. I knelt behind her, positioning myself between her legs, and placed my own next to hers. I placed my hands on her hips and thrust myself against her ass.

Rosa moaned as I ground my clit against her plush ass roughly. She reached out and hugged a pillow for leverage. God, I love this position; face down, ass in the air. We panted and huffed in sync with the pressure in my groin growing in intensity. Serena watched as I dry humped Rosa with a deliciously aroused expression. Her fingers rubbed against her panties as her stocking clad legs twitched slightly.

"You can join anytime, you know," I said to her.

"I know." Said Serena. "I just want to enjoy the show for a little while longer."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Rosa. "You have such a big ass…" I teased. "Does it embarrass you?"

Rosa panted. "Um, a little- ah!"

"Did you just talk back to me?" I asked as I grabbed the clasp of her bra and pulled it back, lifting her up slightly. "You're such a bad girl… I think you need to be punished." I let go and beckoned Serena over with a finger. She obeyed, and I whispered instructions to her ear. She grinned widely and positioned herself in front of Rosa, laying back on the bed. Rosa watched with delight as Serena pulled her panties to the side, exposing her clit. I shivered with excitement as I noticed thin silvery strands of cum drip from her pussy. Wordlessly, Serena pressed her crotch in Rosa's face, and Rosa placed her hands on Serena's hips as she lapped at her folds.

Serena arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. "Hilda, _mon amour_. I don't think this is really a punishment…"

I said nothing, and Serena cupped Rosa's face closer to her snatch. Serena's toes curled as she bucked her hips into Rosa's mouth faster and faster. I removed my hands from Rosa's hips and placed them on Serena's legs, which were wrapped around Rosa's neck. Rosa inhaled Serena's scent as she clutched her hips more firmly and gyrated her ass. I closed my eyes and grunted as I rubbed my pussy against Rosa's soft ass.

Each and every thrust against Rosa made the three of us rock back and forth. As I caressed Serena's long, smooth, sexy, stocking clad legs, I grabbed her ankles and pulled her into Rosa for leverage and my amusement. Rosa moaned loudly into Serena's mound as she ran her tongue along it. The vibrations made Serena moan as well, and she arched her back in pleasure.

Without warning, I removed one of my hands from Rosa's hips and slipped it underneath her tights and panties. Rosa practically screamed into Serena's snatch as I fingered her tight pussy. Serena's hands moved to Rosa's shoulders while I wished I was close enough to kiss either of them. I slid my fingers in and out of Rosa's clit and continued rubbing my hips against her ass. My free hand slowly traced a straight line up her back until it reached the clasp of her bra again. I unhooked it, and her bra fell on the bed, causing her bare breasts to shake back and forth as Serena, and I double teamed her.

My free hand reached underneath her chest, grabbing her tits and massaging them. Rosa continued to lick Serena's pussy with gusto, making her moan louder with each lick. I was getting close to finishing as sweat poured from our bodies. Rosa closed her eyes and redoubled her efforts as her climax got closer and closer. Seconds before she crossed the threshold and came all over my fingers, she sucked on Serena's clit, pulling it with the sheer force of suction. Serena cried out as her orgasm caught up with her, and I came all over Rosa's amazing ass.

Rosa let go of Serena's hips and collapsed on the bed with her ass still in the air. Serena tried to catch her breath as she sat down in front of her. I sat back down and laid back, propping myself up with my hands. As I panted softly, I glanced down at Rosa's pantyhose and noticed a large wet spot and white streaks where my hips had been moments ago. I licked my lips, and an evil thought entered my head. Smirking, I leaned forward and got on all fours. I crawled to Rosa's backside, gently stroking her legs. Rosa felt my touch and gasped in surprise.

"Aw, Rosa…" I said, using the most obviously fake sympathetic voice I could muster. "I'm so sorry I got cum all over your sexy black tights. Please, allow me to take them off for you."

"Ah, Hilda… what are- _AH!_ "

I pressed my face into her soaked tights, licking the cum off. Then, I took the waistband of her tights between my teeth and pulled them back. I pulled them until that sweet sound of the nylon snapping reached my ears, and the ass of her black opaque tights ripped off. I smirked as her white cotton bikini panties became exposed from behind. I tilted to the side and saw Rosa blushing like crazy. Smiling wickedly, I decided to have more fun with her.

"Y'know, I think the cum soaked through to your panties. Maybe I should rip them off too…"

"H-Hilda…" she said weakly.

"I don't hear a no…" I said in a sing-song voice. I placed my hands on her hips and dragged my tongue across the ass of her panties. Mmm, I can taste my jizz on her underwear. Oh, yeah… I'll have to rip them off for sure. But I wanna have more fun with her ass first. I stopped licking and buried my face in her panties. Rosa cried out as I kissed her underwear and pulled it back with my teeth, releasing it so it would snap against her. Rosa gave an embarrassing yelp as the waistband slapped her ass, and I chuckled in response.

"Rosa, last night with Serena… she mentioned how you didn't do the things in bed that I would do to her. I'm guessing analingus is on the list?"

Reluctantly, Rosa nodded her head.

"Well," I said. "Maybe, if I did it to you, and if you thought it felt good, maybe you'd do it to Serena too?"

Rosa bit her lip. "Maybe…"

I smiled at her and turned to Serena. "Do you have any more of that lube left?" I asked.

Serena looked upward and placed a finger under her lip. "I think we used it all, though I'm pretty sure I have three more bottles left. Plus, they're all flavored!"

I blinked in confusion. "You brought four bottles of flavored lube with you? What did you expect to do with Rosa the whole week you were here?"

Serena smiled cheekily and got her purse, taking out three bottles. "I have grepa berry flavor, cheri-nomel berry flavor, and rawst-pecha flavor."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Heh, you're kinda making me hungry."

Serena smirked. "In that case…" and she tossed me a bottle of cheri-nomel berry lube. _"...Eat her ass."_

I immediately grabbed the gusset of Rosa's panties and tore them from her hips, leaving her in nothing but torn tights and exposing her ass and slit to the elements. I uncapped the bottle and squirted a generous helping into my hands. Rosa gasped and squirmed as I slathered her starfish with the lube. I finished lubing her up and licked my lips in anticipation. I massaged her bare ass cheeks and caressed them in circles. Finally, I spread them apart and dove face first into her delicious asshole.

The effect was immediate; Rosa cried out in surprise and writhed as she experienced the unfamiliar sensation. Her legs spasmed uncontrollably, though Serena put a stop to that by getting behind me and holding her legs by her ankles. My tongue ran up and down Rosa's asshole, taking in the taste of the lube mixed with Rosa's own flavor. I gave her ass a loving smack and traced circles with my tongue around her anus. I darted my tongue inside her starfish before giving it a firm, quick suck. Rosa screamed and tried to kick her legs, and I pulled back from her.

"Too much?" I asked"

"Don't stop!" Rosa cried. "For God's sake, don't stop!"

That would be a no then. I dove back in and picked up right where I left off. I licked and sucked on her tight hole, and Rosa freaking _screamed_ in pleasure. I moaned as I sucked even harder, sending vibrations through her body and intensifying the pleasure. As I continued to lick her, I felt Serena press her hips against my ass softly. I gripped Rosa's ass more firmly, and Serena continued to press against me from behind. Soon, Serena stopped humping me and leaned in to kiss my neck. I shivered as I felt her lips travel to the nape of my neck and travel down my back until she reached the clasp of my bra.

"Here's a fun trick I've been practicing on Rosa…" Serena whispered in a husky voice. She took the clasp of my bra between her lips, and after a couple seconds, she unhooked it with her teeth. Impressive! I remember trying that on Serena and how several minutes passed before I gave up and ripped it off her chest. Serena let go of Rosa's feet and resumed her kisses down my back before she stopped at the waistband of my pink tanga panties. I could feel Serena's smirk from behind before she trailed her tongue down the back of my underwear.

"How about I manege _ton cul_ too?"

I couldn't answer since I was busy servicing Rosa, and Serena knew that; she was probably going to take my silence as consent. Sure enough, when I didn't answer, Serena whispered, "I don't hear a no…" and she hooked her fingers into my panties and began to pull them down. Before she could even bring them past my hips, however, Rosa cried out in a long, drawn-out moan and scream, and came like a fire hydrant all over the mattress. Rosa collapsed in a pool of her cum and breathed heavily. As she lay there, filthy, slightly embarrassed, and very satisfied, I smirked with pride; It's not every day you give a girl her first anal orgasm.

"So," I asked, flipping her on to her back. "How ya feeling…?"

"Ugagaaa…"

"...Do you… need a couple minutes?" I asked.

Rosa nodded slowly.

Serena got up and looked at me with an admonishing expression. "Hilda… _pour l'amour de Dieu_. Haven't you ever heard of taking it easy on beginners?"

I tented my fingers together. "Huh, oops…" I turned back to Rosa. "Sorry… didn't mean to overdo it on the first try." Rosa said nothing, she just kept breathing in and out. "We can stop here if you want."

Rosa raised a hand. "That's… okay…" she panted. "Just… give me a… minute…" Rosa sat up and leaned against the headboard. I placed a pillow behind her for comfort. "If you want," she said. "You can continue without me. Just… be sure to give me a nice view. Who knows… maybe the sight will perk me back up again..."

I looked into her sweet blue eyes and kissed her lips softly. I gave a quick brush of my tongue against hers before pulling back. I licked my lips and turned back to Serena. I admired her figure, perfectly accentuated by her black lace lingerie. I crawled towards her and pushed her on to her back. I crawled on top of her and held her down by her wrists. I turned my head back.

"This a good enough view for ya?" I asked Rosa.

She licked her lips and rubbed her legs together. "Perfect."

I turned my attention back to Serena. I kissed her lips and sucked on her tongue passionately. I let go of her wrists began groping her boobs. Serena ran her hands up and down my body, stopping only to grip my hair before resuming her exploration. She wrapped her stocking clad legs around my waist, and I buried my face between her soft tits. She moaned at my touch, which I took as an incentive to bite her nipple through her bra. Her moans grew louder as I tugged and pulled her nipples with my teeth roughly. I reached around her back with one hand and unhooked her bra. I reached in front of her chest, pulled the lace garment off quickly and sucked on her firm, pink nipples.

Serena wrapped her arms around my neck, and I continued to suck on her soft, smooth, perky tits. I bit the nipple softly and pressed my hips against hers. I let go of her nipples and rocked my hips back and forth against her, faster and faster, making her moan. I placed my hands on either side of her head and drank in the sight of Serena half naked underneath me. The look of pleasure on her face drove me wild, and I redoubled my efforts.

I threw my head back and moaned as I tribbed with Serena. There's nothing quite like grinding your pussy against another girl, and this time was no exception. The slick heat of my needy girlfriend and the lace fabric, the sound of us moaning together, the look of orgasmic pleasure on her face, the scent of her sweet perfume and, of course, the taste of her lips against mine. Everything about her is like a blessing to all five senses. I licked and sucked on her nipples again, and Serena reached down and squeezed my ass.

"Oh, Serena!" I moaned and nuzzled her breasts again. "You're skin is so soft…"

I gasped as a felt a new pair of hands grab me from behind.

"So is yours…" said Rosa as she groped my ass.

Serena smirked and kissed my chest. "Rosa, darling, would you like to hear one of Hilda's fetishes?"

I almost stopped my thrusting, and Rosa spoke up. "Hmm? I have got to hear this."

Serena licked her lips. " _Ma petite feunnec_ loves it when she gets a wedgie."

Oh, I am _so_ gonna get back at her for this. Serena continued. "Nothing too hard mind you, just enough to give her a tight sensation around her mound."

Rosa nodded and grabbed the waistband of my panties with both hands. When she pulled them back and felt them tighten against me, it felt like was having my first wet dream all over again. I slammed my hips against Serena and kissed her lips roughly. The feeling my panties rubbing back and forth against my slit while I rubbed Serena's pussy with my own was almost too much to take. But, of course, I wanted more.

"Rosa!" I called out. "Use your teeth!"

Rosa took the waistband and a bit of the gusset between her teeth and got on all fours. She crawled backward, pulling my panties along with her as I thrust even faster against Serena. My tanga panties stretched farther back as I spread my legs to keep them from falling off. I playfully pressed my feet into Rosa's face, as if to push her off. I glanced at Serena and noticed she was looking up at the ceiling. I looked up too and found out there was a mirror on the ceiling.

That made things ten times hotter.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I moaned. "Pull on my panties harder, Rosa! Rip them off if you have to! _I want Serena to see it all!_ "

Rosa jerked harder on my panties and moaned, probably enjoying the taste of my cum. I pressed my socks more firmly into her face as I felt my panties sliding down. I placed my hands on either side of Serena's head and threw my head back as I felt my panties fall down to my ankles before Rosa pulled them off completely. I continued thrusting against Serena's black lace thong before I felt Rosa's hands reach around me and yank them off Serena's hips and down her legs, finally giving us skin to skin contact.

Serena continued looking at the ceiling mirror for a bit longer before looking back at me. "You like that, baby? You like it when you get ridden from behind?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure no one's getting ridden from behind."

"Hey, now. Let's not be hasty." Serena said, and she sucked her index finger before placing it in my ass. I arched my back and cried out, interrupting my thrusts. Serena looked back towards Rosa, who still had my underwear in my mouth. "Rosa," said Serena in her best bedroom voice. "Grab a strapon from my purse. We haven't ridden her every way yet."

I gulped as I watched Rosa drop my underwear, reach for Serena's purse and pull out the dildo from last night. Slowly, she inserted one end into her snatch and hooked the straps together. She took a bottle of grepa berry lube and lathered the other end of the strapon with it. She then squirted more into my ass, coating my rosebud with the oily substance. She positioned herself behind me, leaned in, and kissed my neck. "Hold still…" she whispered. She placed her hands on my hips and entered my ass.

I wrapped my arms around Serena's torso and squeezed as I got penetrated. I buried my head in Serena's breasts and moaned as Rosa entered deeper inside me. Serena stroked my back, which helped with the pain a little, and I kissed her in response. Once Rosa had the dark purple strapon buried up to the hilt she kept it in place for a count of five seconds before she began to slowly draw it out. She pulled back until only the head of her shaft was still inside me, then, she pushed it back in a little faster this time. I slowly slid my hips in rhythm with Rosa's thrusts, causing my clit to rub with Serena's.

Oh, God! That feels _sooo_ good!

Once again, I couldn't help but compare techniques between Serena and Rosa. Serena's thrusts were fast, hard, and, most importantly, dominating. Last night, when she pounded my ass, she was so animal-like with how wild she got, it felt like she was sexually incontinent. But, in the end, it was just that: a feeling. I knew she had her libido on a leash; that she could reel it back in if things got too intense. She just chooses not to reel it back in not only because it made her feel powerful, not only because she knew I liked it when she was dominant. Because the knowledge that she was the one who was making me scream in pleasure that much was the biggest fucking turn on she could ask for.

Now, Rosa on the other hand…

While she tried to take it slow on the first few thrusts, it wasn't long before she lost herself and began slamming her cock into my ass, panting like a bitch in heat. Each and every thrust caused my pussy and Serena's to grind and mash together harder and faster. I could tell that, unlike Serena, Rosa had surrendered all control and restraint to pleasure. There was no moderation, no attempts to be gentle, no regard for anything or anyone except her own pleasure. This wasn't the gentle love-making that she seemed partial to moments ago. This was pure, unadulterated, NC-17 _fucking_. And I loved every second of it, though I still wouldn't say no to either technique.

Rosa's hands moved from my hips to my tits, and she fondled them roughly. I moaned loudly and dove in on Serena's chest, pulling her nipples with my teeth and flicking the nub with my tongue. Serena's hands reached out past me and tugged Rosa's nipples with her index finger and thumb. Our moans grew louder and louder as our climaxes got closer. Rosa continued to ream me from behind, faster and harder, rougher and more intense than anything Serena did to me last night. I let of Serena's nipple and crashed my lips against hers as even our hot, wet, smooth, and slippery clits kissed.

"Serena!" I cried. "I'm so close!"

"Hilda, please!" she whined. "Not yet! I'm not there yet!"

"It feels so good…" Rosa grunted in primal delight. "I can't stop thrusting my hips!"

She slammed her hands on either side of Serena's head and went to town all over my ass. I bit my lip and clutched the board at the foot of the bed. I tried to stave off my orgasm until Serena finished, but Rosa's wasn't giving me much choice. Each of her thrusts involuntarily pushed my hips against Serena, stimulating me. As hard as I tried, I soon found myself moving my hips on my own; it just felt too good. Soon, I heard Rosa's usually sweet voice become thick with primal lust as she came all over me, causing my own orgasm to trigger.

"Ha… ah… ah… ha… HA! **ROOOOSAAAAAAA!** "

Rosa and I collapsed, our bodies drenched with the scent of sweat and cum. I looked up at Serena, who didn't look very satisfied. I bit my lip in disappointment; this was the first time since we first had sex that we didn't finish together. I had prided myself on always being able to bring us both to orgasm, something I wouldn't be able to claim anymore… Serena seemed to guess my thought and stroked my hair.

"It's alright." She said sweetly. "Eventually, every couple does something like this. The fact that you managed to make it this far without incident is praiseworthy in and of itself. She pecked my lips. "Besides, let's be honest, you know from experience how fierce I can be in bed," she smirked at me. "I'm surprised you didn't shoot off within the first ten minutes when we first slept together."

I smiled dryly. "You have quite the ego, don't you?" I asked, equally dry.

Rosa stirred and gently removed the dildo from me with a pop. I looked back at her and noticed a look of disappointment on her face as well. I turned back to Serena. "Still," I said. "It doesn't seem fair that you're the only one who didn't get off." I crawled backward and kissed her flat stomach. She cooed softly and arched her back, as my tongue dipped into her belly button, and my kisses ran down her hips. I kissed the inner thigh of her legs softly and moved even further down her stocking clad legs, peppering them with kisses all the way down until I gently took her left foot in my mouth.

Serena bit her knuckles as my tongue brushed the fabric of her socks, teasing her toes. I sucked her second, third, and fourth toes through the stocking as I stroked her other leg with my hand. Suddenly, I felt her other leg lift up into a perfect ninety-degree angle. I glanced up and saw Rosa kneeling upright on the bed, the purple strapon discarded on a pillow, and lift Serena's leg up to her mouth and suck her foot. She straddled the leg that wasn't raised and pressed her hips against Serena.

The effect was immediate. Serena arched her back and moaned loudly at Rosa's touch. I stopped sucking and pouted. I was totally about to do that! I was just warming her up is all! Whatever... I still have some tricks up my sleeves. I got up and stood in front of the foot of the bed. I bent over and hovered my face above Serena's.

"Having fun?" I asked.

Serena couldn't speak; she just nodded.

I smiled and put my tongue in her mouth. Serena and I sucked on each other's tongues softly until I pulled back, leaving strands of saliva between our lips. I caressed her cheeks and smirked wickedly at her, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, I love the feeling of your tongue against my body..." I leaned in, and our tongues wrestled without our lips connecting. "Let's put that expert tongue to good use..." I got on the bed and knelt over Serena's face, pressing my slit into her mouth.

I shivered and moaned as Serena's tongue lapped my sensitive folds. Rosa, who saw everything, tiled my head up with a finger, and kissed my lips. Our tongues danced in each others mouth, and I ran my hands up and down her slender body. I noticed that this time, Rosa's kiss was full-blown with passion, more than Serena's. I moved my hands to the back of her head, and undid her hair-buns, letting her hair fall to the back of her knees. Rosa broke the kiss and re-focused her attention on Serena's foot. She reached down and peeled Serena's sock off, and began sucking on her bare foot.

Serena's loud moans were muffled as she serviced me. Her hands massaged my bare ass, and her tongue ran in circles along my clit. I leaned in to kiss and lick whatever parts of her leg weren't occupying Rosa's mouth. Rosa continued to slide her pussy back and forth against Serena, who clutched my hips and arched her back as her climax finally overtook her.

Rosa let Serena's foot fall from her mouth and licked her lips. I stood up and removed my groin from Serena's mouth, which was fixed into a grin. I gave Rosa a quick kiss and hopped off the foot of the bed. Rosa got up from Serena and lay next to her, stroking her hair. Serena took deep breaths and kissed Rosa's lips before speaking.

"So... did either of you...?"

I checked the clock. It was twelve-thirty in the afternoon when Rosa and I doubled-teamed her. And now, it was... twelve-thirty one... No, we did not finish. I told Serena this, and she sighed in frustration.

"Damn," she grumbled. "The three of us should be able to finish together at least once more..."

I nodded in agreement. "I think we each have one more round left in us," I said. "Wanna give it one more go?" They each nodded. "Okay," I said. "Dibs on the strapon by the way," I said. But, Rosa had already inserted it back inside her. Well, there went my plan to have the two of them trib while I slide the dildo between their clits. Whatever, this just means that Rosa owes me big time.

Just like Serena does from last night...

I wonder...

"Serena," I called. "You wouldn't happen to have a second strapon would you?"

Serena hesitated before pointing. "Um... in the dresser drawer, underneath my clothes. Why?"

I didn't answer. I opened the dresser Serena pointed at, and lifted her clothes to find- _holycrapthatthingishuge!_

It was double ended, like one Rosa and I used. But that was where the similarities ended. The other one was purple, eighteen inches long, untextured except for the tip, which was looked like the actual head of a penis. This one was jet black, two feet long from one end to the other, lined with ridges, and twice as wide as the other one. I picked it up and gave it an experimental rub along my slit. Ohhh, that feels _gooood_.

Serena bit her lip. "Don't forget the wireless on/off switch that goes with it."

I blinked in confusion and looked back in the drawer. Sure enough, there was a black remote with a white heart in the middle. Still sliding the strapon along my opening, I pressed the button and- _ohmygoditvibrates_! I jerked my hand back and watched as the dildo vibrated. Slowly, I rubbed the tip against my clit and inserted the first inch inside me.

I arched my back and bit my lip to silence a moan that threatened to escape my lips. I pushed the button again and turned off the vibrations. If I keep that on while it's still going inside me, I'll shoot off before I even start! Working slowly, I inserted the next four inches, then another two, and finally, the last three, leaving the remaining foot sticking out.

I looked towards Serena and Rosa. "You two go on ahead. I'll join you in just a second."

Rosa and Serena nodded and began making out on the bed. Once I was sure they were distracted, I placed the remote on the nightstand and snuck into Serena's purse, pulling out the handcuffs from last night. The headboard on this bed didn't have any bars, which meant I'd have to cuff her hands behind her back. I looked and saw that Serena had Rosa pinned down and at her mercy. I positioned my self behind her and gently stroked her hand. We locked fingers together, and I guided Serena's hand behind her back. Working quickly, I cuffed her hand, brought her other hand around, and cuffed that one.

Serena looked back at me in surprise. "H-hey!"

I pulled her hair back and lifted her to her knees. "Rosa," I said. "Come over here for a sec'..."

Rosa got up and behind Serena. "Last night," I started. "I was grinding Serena's ass while she was in her black lace panties. It felt amazing... the lace fabric rubbing against my panties felt _sooo_ good." Rosa started panting softly. I continued, "I started to finger-fuck her pussy when I got her in a situation where she ended up desperate and begging for it. Sure I gave it to her, but in return, I told her," I let go of her hair and began squeezing her tits and rubbing my shaft against her snatch. "That she would owe me big time."

Serena whimpered as I went on. "By the end of the night," I said. "I was too drained to collect on that promise. But now, I'm just full of energy, and so very eager to claim my prize. So, Serena, do you know what I'm gonna do?" She shook her head, and I grabbed the bottle of rawst-pecha berry flavored lube. I squirted the liquid on my hands and rubbed it on her asshole. I licked my lips and pushed her back on the bed, face down, ass in the air.

I studied Serena's position. Usually, I would be the one like this while Serena lorded over me. I appreciated the role reversal, but something seemed missing. Ah, yes, she needs a mouth gag. I grabbed my pink tanga panties and stuffed them into her mouth. I reached out and pulled the other sock off her leg, leaving her barefoot. I wrapped the stocking around her mouth and tied it behind her neck. I pulled off my socks and kissed Rosa's lips. "So, Rosa," I asked. "You ready to eat Serena's ass now?" Rosa said nothing, she just dove in and began to lick Serena's asshole.

...And almost instantly pulled back and started spitting.

"Ack!" she spat. "It's bitter!"

I looked at her as if she just confessed that she only recently found out that charmander was a fire-type. "What the hell were you expecting? Marshmallows?"

Rosa sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do analingus."

"That's okay," I said. "That just means more for me." I buried my face in Serena's ass and licked viciously. "Besides," I said between licks. "There are so many other naughty things you could do to satisfy her." I stopped licking and knelt behind her. I coated her tight hole with more lube and resisted the temptation to lick her again. "For example," I whispered huskily. "If you don't want to lick her asshole..." And I lined up the tip of the dildo with her anus.

"Then you can just penetrate it." And I did just that.

Serena cried out in a muffled voice as I entered her. She shuddered as she felt the ridges rub along her inner-walls, inch after delicious inch. I placed my hands on her hips and threw my head back in pleasure. I pushed my hips further and further into her until I felt her plush rear press against my hips. I held the position for a few seconds before I began to pull it out. When I was halfway out, I pushed it back in three inches before pulling it out to the tip. I was tempted to use the vibrator function, but resisted; I wanted to save that for later.

"So, Serena," I asked. "Can you taste my juices on my panties?" She nodded. "Mmm, you like it don't you? Having my panties in your mouth while I fuck you in the ass. Knowing that I came in them so many times because of you." A thought popped into my head, and I said, "hey, remember that time when you had to go back to Kalos, and we traded panties as a memento?" Serena blushed and nodded slowly. "Mmm," I moaned as I continued to thrust into her. "I missed you so much back then. On my loneliest of nights, I'd rub my slit against a pillow while I inhaled the scent of your underwear. I wonder, did you do anything like that while you were in Kalos?"

Serena shook her head wildly. "Heh," I chuckled. "I don't believe you. I bet you couldn't go a week without touching yourself while wearing my underwear. I bet you did nothing but fantasize about ripping my panties off and ravishing me senseless." Serena muffled something that sounded like an objection. "Are you embarrassed?" I asked. "Don't be. I did the same thing."

I pulled out to the tip and plunged my cock back into her. My rhythm became faster as I fucked her in the ass. I leaned in to kiss and lick her neck while I swayed my hips back and forth. I nipped her ear and ran my hands up and down her body. I arched my back and moaned as my thrusting became even faster. I had built up a steady rhythm and was fucking Serena at a decent pace. Her own moans were muffled, but still very much audible. I could tell she was thoroughly loving being the submissive one for a change.

I knelt back up and laid my hands on her shoulders. I closed my eyes and focused on the delicious feeling of the dildo inside Serena and me. It was like we were connected to each other in the most intimate way possible. I moved my hands from her shoulders and gently ran my fingers through her hair. Without warning, I bunched her hair up again and pulled it back in a way that was anything but gentle. Serena cried out in both pain and pleasure and her legs spasmed.

Rosa wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Hilda," she whispered into my ear. "I want to take you from behind again..." and she emphasized her desire by prodding my ass with her dildo. I was very tempted to let her ravish me again, but I had thought of an idea beforehand and didn't want it to go to waste.

"I have a better idea," I said. I untied the sock from Serena's lips and pulled my panties out of her mouth. Serena gasped for breath and panted heavily. Still holding her by her hair, I rammed my shaft up to the hilt inside Serena's still tight asshole. Serena moaned loudly and tried to beg me to go faster, but it came out as garbled nonsense. I chuckled softly, turning my head around and kissing Rosa's soft lips.

As our lips parted, I smirked at Rosa with the best bedroom eyes I could summon. "Rosa, sweetie. Get in front of Serena." Rosa nodded and knelt in front of her. "Now, Serena," I whispered to her. "Suck on her cock." Serena panted and craned her neck forward, catching the head of Rosa's shaft between her lips and sucked on it. Rosa breathed slowly, no doubt loving the sight of Serena sucking on the plastic appendage. Even if she couldn't actually feel the sensation of getting a blowjob, the spectacle itself was enough to get her off. Serena hummed as she tasted the unwashed strapon on her tongue and engulfed it halfway.

"Rosa," I ordered. "Thrust your hips into her." Rosa did so instantly. It was awkward at first; sometimes Rosa would shift a little, causing Serena's cheek to bulge out. Eventually, Serena stopped bobbing her head so much, (though not all at once due to my thrusting) letting Rosa fuck her in the mouth. I continued to pull Serena's hair back and jam my dick up her ass, while Rosa grabbed her face with both hands for leverage. We spit-roasted Serena for what seemed like hours before I let her hair fall from my grip.

"Okay," I said. "Stop throat-fucking her." Rosa stopped and pulled her shaft out from Serena's mouth. Saliva strands lingered from Serena's mouth to Rosa's cock. I reached for Serena's purse and took out the key for the handcuffs. I freed her and threw the cuffs off to the side, letting them fall to the floor. I stopped fucking her, and my hands began to caress her tits. I moved my hand to her shoulders and guided her up to her knees, leaning her forward lightly. "Rosa," I asked sweetly. "Could you please press the white, heart-shaped button on that remote?" Rosa looked at the remote and pressed the butto- **haHAAAaaAAAhhhnghhhhhhh!**

Serena and I screamed in pleasure as the vibrator buzzed inside us. I resumed my thrusting and sucked her neck roughly, making sure she would get a hickey. Serena called out my name breathily and moved her hips to meet my thrusts. I inserted my index, middle, and ring fingers inside her sopping wet pussy, pushing them individually as if I was drumming my fingers. I threw my head back in pleasure and shifted by accident, causing my dick to smack Serena in just the right spot.

 **"HIIIIIILDAAAAAA!"** Serena screamed. _"Please! Do that again!"_ I shifted like I did before and hit the sweet spot again. I kept shifting as I slammed into her, hitting the mark every single time. **"AH! OH, FUCK YES!"** She screamed. **"DON'T STOP! PLEEEEASE, DON'T STOP!"**

"I'll never stop," I promised. "I'll keep going until your ass can't take it anymore! But first..." I beckoned Rosa over with a finger. "Get in front of her again." Rosa nodded and got in front of Serena. They wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing, Kalos style. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues wrestled lovingly. Serena's hands traveled all over Rosa's body, grabbing everything she could get her hands on. Without warning, Serena squeezed the dildo and began jerking it back and forth. Rosa gasped and moaned at the sensation.

I removed my fingers from Serena's snatch and hovered them over the dripping opening. "Now then," I said to Rosa seductively, spreading Serena's pussy apart with my index and middle finger. "I think Serena deserves a reward for being so sexy when she's submissive. Something like..." I moved my middle finger in circles over Serena's nub, making her arch her back and whine in pleasure. "Double penetration." Rosa bit her lip in excitement and freed herself from Serena's grasp. I replaced Serena's hands with my own and guided her shaft into Serena's drenched pussy.

 **"AAAAAHHHH!"** Serena screamed. _"F-from both siiiiides!"_

Rosa and I slammed our cocks wildly into Serena's cunt and asshole respectively, making her scream in absolute pleasure as she threw her head back. Rosa clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms around Serena's upper back to keep her from losing balance. Serena raised her arms up and around my neck, and I shifted to kiss her lips. My hands moved to her tits to pinch her nipples roughly and lovingly. Serena removed her hands from my neck and placed them on Rosa's natural, perky, E-cup breasts. Rosa, for her part, reached around passed Serena's back and fondled my breasts.

"H-Hilda, Rosa... I'm so close."

"So am I..." I huffed.

"Me too..." panted Rosa.

Our stereophonic moaning reached fever pitch as the threshold became closer and closer. Rosa removed her hands from my tits and intertwined her fingers with Serena's. She moved closer and closed what little space remained between them, kissing her neck and face over and over again. I closed in as well and kissed every inch of Serena's neck that Rosa wasn't kissing. Serena's face was a cute shade light red, complemented perfectly by closed eyes scrunched in ecstasy and a mouth that hung open as she moaned.

Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire. Sweat poured off my skin like a river. The scent of it, mixed with the smell of cum made my nostrils flare in arousal. The vibrating dildo inside of Serena's ass and my pussy seemed to move even faster. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I wanted the three of us to go on like this forever. Suddenly, Rosa thrust upward, lifting Serena slightly and making her fall on both of us.

 _"Oh, God! Fucking! Damn! That feels amazing!"_ she shouted

Rosa smirked and did it again.

 _"Yes, yes, yes!"_ Serena shouted. _"Harder! Fuck me harder! Make me scream! For God's sake, don't you fucking_ dare _be gentle with me!_

Rosa and I huffed and cried out pleasurably as we fucked her in perfect sync. Serena could feel both our cocks inside of her try to touch through the wall of muscle that separated both of her holes. I kept on shifting and hitting that sweet spot as hard as I could, and Rosa kept lifting Serena up before making her crash down. It was all too much for us to take. With one final hard, thick, firm, penetrating thrust, the three of us screamed hosannas of pure ecstasy and came so fucking hard.

With what little strength Rosa and I had left, we pulled out of Serena and removed the strapons. I pressed the button on the remote, and the low hum of the vibrator stopped. The three of us collapsed on the mattress, exhausted as hell. I stroked Rosa's ripped tights with my hand softly before ripping what was left off her legs. I raised one of her feet to my mouth and sucked softly.

"N-no more..." whimpered Rosa.

I chuckled softly. "Sorry..." I panted out. "I... just had to... get that out... of my... system..."

We positioned ourselves on either side of Serena. With her in the middle of the bed, Rosa on her right and me on Serena's left, we panted softly as sweet, sweet oxygen entered out lungs. I rested my head on Serena's chest and hummed softly as I felt her run her fingers through my hair.

"That... was... incredible," I managed to huff out.

Serena panted. "I... I have... no words... to desc... describe how w-wonderful it felt..."

Rosa was silent for a moment. "Thank you," she said after a while. "I'm glad I got... to please the two of you... before I go."

Wait, what?

"It was fun," she continued. "But, I don't want to come between you and Serena anymore than I already have. I promise after we get back to Unova, you'll never see me again." She thought for a bit and added, "Well, you'll probably see me again since I love to visit the cities of Unova, but-"

"Are you joking?" I asked.

Rosa raised her head to look at me, and I continued while breathing slowly. "That was... the most... amazing sex... I ever had... in my life..." I breathed out. "After today... there is... no way... in hell... that I'm... letting you leave..."

Rosa stared at me in awe. "Really? Even though I stole your girlfriend?"

I smiled at her. "As long as Serena and I are still together at the end of the day, I don't mind sharing her." I turned to face Serena. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Serena shook her head and kissed my lips. She broke the kiss and faced Rosa. "Well, _ma doux fleur_ , it would seem you aren't going anywhere." She pecked her lips softly and lay back down on the bed. Rosa beamed and wrapped her arms around Serena, kissing her cheek. She then leaned over and kissed my lips. Hmm, I could get used to this... I asked if either of them wanted to get lunch after we rested, and they agreed. I rested my head on Serena's chest again and listened to her heartbeat. It was so soothing, I almost fell asleep until Rosa spoke up.

"Hey, Hilda?'

"Hmm?" I drowsed comfortably.

"I was just wondering, earlier when you mentioned humping a pillow whenever Serena was away?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well," she continued. "I've never done that before, so, I was wondering, does that actually feel good?"

I lifted my head from Serena's chest and looked at Rosa with a sly smile on my face. "Mmm, Rosa..." I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Well, that was fun! Next one's the last one! I'll try to upload it by late February/early March.

 **EDIT:** Okay... it's very clearly past late February/early March, so... Where's chapter three?

Ugh... first, writer's block kicked my ass all over the place in the beginning. Then, college assignments ended up taking top priority (though as of April 13th, I have about four more weeks before class is over, so it shouldn't be long now). Finally, I've just been feeling so... unmotivated lately. Like, I go in to type more content into chapter three, and I'll write roughly three sentences before pausing at the screen and think, "I can't... To be clear, I still intend to finish this story, just not in the immediate future. No approximate dates though; every time I give one I end up missing it.

Thanks for being so understanding! See you eventually!

 **EDIT** **2:** Ugh. I didn't want to do this, but I've been holding off for too long and I need to do this now before it's too late. I'm pulling the plug on chapter 3. I'm not satisfiedwith what I wrote so far (and I wrote a lot) and rewriting what I want to be changed is going to be too time-consuming, especially with another (non-fan fiction) project I have going on. Besides, Chapter 3 was just going to be a glorified bonus chapter, so you wouldn't have missed much anyway.

Sorry to disappoint you all.


End file.
